


The Finer Points of Technical Sales

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Solution Selling [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Does This Count as a Kickback?, Everyone is Older in This, Humor, Inappropriate Conduct with a Supplier, I’ll Take “Things That Would Get You Fired in the Real World“ for 1000, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sales Calls, Salesperson Viktor, Scientist Yuuri, Sexy Dancing, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Weirdly Specific AU, i guess, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Dr. Katsuki had a reputation as a tough customer, but he was nothing like Viktor expected.Or, Viktor tries to sell Yuuri a microscope lens and Yuuri is interested.Or, the technical sales/scientist AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Yuuri Katsuki was a tough nut to crack.

Viktor had been warned when he had taken over the Southeast Michigan territory. 

JJ's notes had read, “Dr. Katsuki is blunt and abrasive. He buys a lot of equipment for his lab and knows exactly what he wants, but good luck getting anything out of him. You don’t sell to Dr. Katsuki—he tells you what he wants and you tell him how much it costs.”

Viktor hadn’t been worried. He could charm anyone, even a crotchety old scientist like Dr. Katsuki. If anyone was abrasive, it was JJ. There was a fine line between charming and cocky, and Viktor knew the distinction. JJ was a boastful know-it-all, whereas Viktor was simply a pleasant point of contact between his customers and their instruments.

From his first email exchange with Dr. Katsuki, Viktor had realized that there may have been something to JJ’s warnings.

_Hello Dr. Katsuki,_

_Thanks for your continued business with Microtech! My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and I’m just reaching out to let you know that your previous Microtech representative JJ Leroy has moved to a new territory. From now on, please contact me for all your optical microscopy needs. I look forward to working with you!_

_In addition, I will be in the Detroit area from March 3-6 and if you’re available, I would love to drop in to introduce myself and show you our latest offerings._

_Best regards,  
_ _Viktor_

The response had been immediate, but less than friendly.

_Mr. Nikiforov,_

_If you read Mr. Leroy’s notes you will see that we purchased an MPX-3000 scope on December 12 of last year. An onsite visit is completely unnecessary. I will contact you if we require other products._

_Yuuri Katsuki_

Viktor _had_ read JJ’s notes, thank you very much, but the message hadn’t really bothered him. Most scientists weren’t in the habit of buying microscopes and accessories they didn’t need, and Dr. Katsuki had never met him, so he didn’t know that Viktor was not a high pressure salesperson.

He had put a note in his file to touch base with Dr. Katsuki no more than once a year.

Just over a year had passed since that exchange. _Contact Dr. Katsuki_ kept popping up on his calendar, and Viktor kept postponing the notice. He had plenty of other customers who wanted his assistance. If Dr. Katsuki was content to dictate the relationship, Viktor would let him.

Too bad his manager didn’t see it that way.

 _I’ll contact him tomorrow_ , Viktor thought, dismissing the reminder yet again.

When his phone buzzed on his evening walk with Makkachin that night, the last person he expected to see an email from was Dr. Katsuki himself. _Poor guy_ , Viktor thought, _still hard at work at 7:45_.

Then again, Viktor couldn’t even take his dog on a walk without checking his work email.

_Mr. Nikiforov,_

_We need to evaluate high magnification lenses for our MPX-3000 scope. The relevant parties will be available during the afternoon on March 12 or 13. Please arrange for a demonstration of the UltraZoom line of lenses (items UZ-1000R, UZ-1000U, UZ-1000W, and UZ-1000HR) at the address below. Call the mobile number below when you arrive. We require no other products at this time._

_Yuuri Katsuki_

Viktor blinked at his phone. JJ had said Dr. Katsuki knew exactly what he wanted. Makkachin tugged at the leash and Viktor finished the walk. As soon as he got back to his apartment, he set up an appointment for the 12th and added a cover message.

_Hello Dr. Katsuki,_

_Thanks so much for contacting me. I would be happy to demonstrate the lenses you listed in your message. I hope this time is acceptable. I’m looking forward to meeting you and your colleagues and I can’t wait to help you find a Microtech lens that will meet your needs._

_Best regards,  
_ _Viktor_

Dr. Katsuki accepted the invitation seconds after Viktor sent it, and Viktor couldn’t pretend he wasn’t curious about his brusque customer. The 12th was next Thursday so he wouldn't have to wait long. He pictured a balding, serious man in his 60s—rather like Yakov, his manager.

It was only supposed to be a three and a half hour drive to the R&D facility, which was just north of Detroit, but an unexpected detour sent him the long way around the city. Company policy prohibited making calls on the road (and Viktor had been busted before) so he hoped Dr. Katsuki would understand. Surely he knew Detroit traffic was unpredictable, especially in winter.

As soon as he reached the facility, he called Dr. Katsuki. Between the roads and the prospect of meeting Dr. Katsuki, Viktor was tenser than he had ever been on a sales call.

“Hello, it’s Viktor from Microtech,” he said.

All Dr. Katsuki said was, “You’re late.”

The voice wasn’t quite what he expected. It sounded too young, but voices never sounded the same over the phone.

Viktor cringed and got out of his car. “Yes, and I apologize. I-75 was closed for an accident so I had to take a detour, but I’m in your lot.”

“I’ll be at the gate.” Dr. Katsuki hung up without another word and Viktor chuckled to himself. Yakov was an apt comparison indeed. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and unloaded his boxed demo scope and the lenses Dr. Katsuki had requested.

Viktor made his way through the parking lot but he couldn’t see anyone waiting for him at the gate. It was a cold day; maybe Dr. Katsuki was waiting inside.

When he finally reached the door, it flew open and Viktor’s jaw dropped at the person behind it. Dr. Katsuki couldn’t have been more than 20 years old! He was dressed in all white work clothes, and somewhere in the back of Viktor’s mind, it registered that white was the uniform color here.

Dr. Katsuki(?) held the door open for him and extended his other hand. “Hi! Sorry, Dr. Katsuki just got an urgent phone call. I’m Phichit Chulanont, I work with him in the lab.”

“Oh,” Viktor said, feeling silly. That made sense. Phichit must have been Dr. Katsuki’s intern. He shook Phichit’s hand and introduced himself. “Do I need to get signed in?”

“Right this way,” said Phichit, leading him to a desk. Phichit explained the procedures, all standard, and led Viktor to a conference room. Someone was waiting inside, also in all white. If this was Dr. Katsuki, Viktor had been _way_ off. It served him right for assuming.

“Wow, hello!” Dr. Katsuki(???) sounded very different in person. “I’m Yuuko. Thanks so much for coming.” Yuuko gave Viktor her business card and shook his hand. Her card read, _Yuuko Nishigori, Scientist II—_ definitely not Dr. Katsuki.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” he said, pulling out one of his own business cards. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Katsuki will join us soon, hopefully,” Phichit said, pulling out his own card to exchange with Viktor. His title was Scientist I, so he must have been older than he looked. “Can I get you some coffee or water?”

“I’m fine,” Viktor replied. “I’ll just get set up. And I’m sorry I’m late. There was an accident.”

“Yes, I heard,” Yuuko said. “Hope it wasn’t too bad. Did you have snow on the way in?”

“Just a little, but there must have been some black ice,” he replied as he assembled the microscope.

“Oh, crap,” said Phichit. “I’m glad you made it, then!”

Some of the tension left Viktor’s shoulders as they made easy conversation about the area and the microscope. Yuuko and Phichit were downright pleasant. If they worked with Dr. Katsuki, he couldn’t be that bad.

“Well, do you want to get started or should we wait for Dr. Katsuki?” Viktor asked once he was all set up. Phichit and Yuuko shared a glance. Yuuko nodded, and Viktor got the feeling he was missing something. Maybe Dr. Katsuki _was_ that bad. Maybe he was so angry about Viktor being late that he was going to purchase a whole new microscope from another supplier out of spite.

“I’ll go see if he’s still on the phone,” Yuuko said. “Why don’t you tell Viktor a little about what we need for this project?”

“Sure,” said Phichit. Viktor pulled out his portfolio and took notes as Phichit explained what they were hoping to achieve with the lens.

“We can definitely help with that,” said Viktor. “I think the either 1000U or the 1000R would be your best bet. It’s going to come down to—”

The door creaked open and Yuuko walked in, pulling someone by the arm. _Finally,_ thought Viktor. He stood up, though he wasn’t sure why, as Yuuko dragged the person who had to be Dr. Katsuki into the room.

Nothing could have prepared Viktor for the real Dr. Katsuki.

Nowhere in his notes had JJ mentioned that Dr. Katsuki was an angel brought to earth. Not only was he younger than Viktor had imagined, but he was probably younger than Viktor, and he already had a Ph.D. Viktor wanted to run his fingers through that tousled black hair, and those blue-rimmed glasses were fulfilling all his latent sexy librarian fantasies. Dr. Katsuki wore the company issued white jacket and pants, but on him, they looked ethereal, pulled slightly open to reveal a tight navy crew neck shirt.

With a toss of his hair, Viktor pulled himself back together before anyone could notice, extending his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Katsuki.”

Dr. Katsuki only offered a grunt and a nod in response. He snatched his arm back from Yuuko and took the seat closest to the door, deep brown eyes fixed on the microscope.

It stung, but Viktor took it as a clue to snap out of it. He was a professional, and he had been around cute customers before. Most of the time, a little flirting went a long way, but Dr. Katsuki had shut that down without a word. It probably wasn’t personal. Dr. Katsuki just wasn’t a people person. There was nothing wrong with that.

“So, I’ve been talking with Phichit,” Viktor began. Dr. Katsuki probably wanted to get right to business. “It sounds like either the 1000U or the 1000R is going to meet your needs.” Viktor pulled out the 1000R and attached it to his microscope. “We make changing lenses a breeze, and of course, the case is included to keep the lens safe when you’re not using it. The 1000R is on the low end of the price spectrum but it'll definitely get the job done.”

Phichit put their sample on the base and Viktor focused on the area Phichit described. Viktor went back and forth with Phichit and Yuuko discussing the sample and what the software could do with the higher magnification images. It was easier to present if he didn’t look at Dr. Katsuki. He swapped in the 1000U lens, talking as he worked. “The 1000U is a real industry workhorse. A lot of automotive suppliers use it for fine detail analysis in metal fatigue, ceramic fractures, polymer failures, things like that. It costs a bit more, but you’ll get better images.”

“What’s the difference between the U and the HR?” Phichit wondered.

Viktor pulled out a catalogue and showed the models to Phichit. “The U stands for Universal and HR stands for High Resolution, so the image quality is much better. It also has some built in lighting rather than adapters. To be honest, though, it sounds like the HR would be overkill for your application, especially considering the HR is going to run about $5,000 more than the U.”

“We’ll take the HR!” Dr. Katsuki almost shouted. Viktor looked at him in surprise, but their eyes only met for a fraction of a second. Dr. Katsuki looked down at his phone and said, “I have to go.” He stood and left without another word.

Yuuri Katsuki might not have looked like Viktor expected, but JJ’s notes weren’t far off. He knew exactly what he wanted.

 _And that doesn’t include handsome salespeople,_ Viktor lamented mentally. When he tore his eyes from the door, Phichit was shaking his head. Yuuko sent Phichit a stern look before smiling at Viktor.

“Let’s take some images with the 1000HR and we can send them to Dr. Katsuki for comparison,” she said.

“Of course,” said Viktor, swapping the lenses and taking some pictures of the sample. He highlighted the differences and answered Phichit and Yuuko’s questions. When he was done, he copied all the pictures to a flash drive and handed it to Yuuko. “Thank you all for your time today. Feel free to call or text, or shoot me an email if you’ve got more questions or if there’s anything I can do for you. If other samples come up, you can always send them for analysis if that would help.”

“Thanks. I think we’re about ready for quotation, but we do have some things to discuss internally,” said Yuuko.

Viktor nodded. “Of course. Just let me know if there’s anything I can quote for you. I’d be happy to prepare quotes for all three lenses so you can discuss your options with Dr. Katsuki. He seems quite busy.”

“Yeah, he does _seem_ busy, doesn’t he?” Phichit said, earning another look from Yuuko. Viktor was done trying to understand.

“He’s always in meetings or running experiments,” said Yuuko. “But he wanted to be sure and meet you in person today.”

“Well, please thank him for me.” Viktor didn’t believe her but he appreciated the niceties. He pulled out another card and handed it to Yuuko. “And give him this.” It was a long shot that Dr. Katsuki would interpret a business card as an invitation, especially when Dr. Katsuki was clearly not interested in anything but business.

And really, anything else would be inappropriate.

Viktor packed up his microscope and lenses.

“I’ll get you signed out,” Phichit said. “Thanks for coming out today.”

“It was nice meeting all three of you. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you need anything, since all of you have my contact information now.” Viktor figured Phichit or Yuuko would be his primary contact now since Dr. Katsuki was too busy.

“Oh, Dr. Katsuki will be in touch, I promise,” said Phichit as he walked Viktor to the door. Viktor could have sworn Phichit had winked, but he was overdue for an eye appointment. Maybe his vision was finally starting to go downhill.

“Thanks again. And please thank Dr. Katsuki for me.”

“You can just call him Yuuri,” said Phichit. “Have a safe trip home.”

Once Viktor was out of earshot, he shook his head. “ _You can just call him Yuuri?_ ” he repeated under his breath. It was such a strange thing to say.

Dr. Katsuki had said all of 8 words to Viktor in person. As handsome as Dr. Katsuki was, that was hardly enough to put them on a first name basis. Viktor had nothing against Phichit, but unless he heard those words from Dr. Katsuki’s own full lips, he wasn’t going to to call him Yuuri.

Not to his face, anyway.Yuuri _was_ a beautiful name.

No one from Dr. Katsuki’s lab contacted him that night, but he wasn’t expecting it. Nothing came at work on Friday, either.

That night, with a glass of wine in one hand and his phone in the other, Viktor curled up with Makkachin on his couch. His grand plan was to waste time on social media until he fell asleep when another email from Dr. Katsuki himself arrived in his inbox. Was he really still at work at 10:30 on a Friday night? Suddenly Viktor felt less sorry for himself for being at home with his dog.

_Mr. Nikiforov,_

_After discussion and review of the images obtained on March 12, we would like to request a quote for the 1000U lens._

_While the image from he 1000hR were impressive we sadly can t justifies the extra cost at this timez_

_But if it were up t me I would but anything you were selling srsly you could sell me the moon and I would buy it your so ducking beautiful_

Viktor stared at his phone, reading the message over and over again. It had to be some kind of mistake. The beginning certainly sounded like what he was used to from Dr. Katsuki. Maybe he had started typing the email and someone had stolen his phone and typed the rest as a joke. Maybe Dr. Katsuki had intended for the first part to go to Viktor and the last paragraph to go to someone else.

Both options were implausible, but they were much more likely than Viktor’s first thought:

Dr. Yuuri Katsuki _had_ noticed him, and this was a drunk message.

It was too far-fetched. Too good to be true.

 _But if it were true_ , Viktor thought, taking a sip of his wine, _wouldn’t that be interesting?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the hot microscope sales tech visited my work yesterday and i had an idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't know what to do with Viktor's response to his drunken confession. Naturally, Viktor doubles down.

Yuuri Katsuki’s short career was over.

He stared at the offending message in his Sent Items. There was no unsending that message, and there was no way Viktor hadn’t seen it. Viktor was always quick to respond to emails. It was something Yuuri had liked about Viktor, even before he had discovered that Viktor was a god among men.

JJ had pestered him every month, but whenever Yuuri had contacted him with an actual question, JJ had taken days to respond. Viktor gave him space but never left him hanging.

Now, Yuuri would have to quit his job. He’d have to move, change his name, and somehow make new friends. At the very least, he’d need to find a new microscope supplier.

If he was being honest, he would have had to find a new supplier, anyway. Viktor was too handsome for his own good, and Yuuri’s brain had gone liquid in his presence. Maybe it was the hangover, but he was still having a hard time thinking. Could universities revoke Ph.D.s?

Maybe the little voice in his head had been right all along. At 30, Yuuri was too young to manage a lab. He shouldn’t have pushed so hard to finish his dissertation before he turned 27, and he shouldn’t have taken the first job offer he had gotten.

He told this to Phichit at brunch, and Phichit laughed at him.

“Yuuri, you poured your drunken heart out to a hot sales guy in an email. You didn’t plagiarize a paper or set the lab on fire. It’s not a big deal.”

“But what if he reports it to Human Resources?” Yuuri moaned.

“I mean, you complimented him, but it’s not like you told him you wanted to bang him into next week.” Phichit paused to sip his coffee before adding, “Which you obviously do.”

Yuuri grunted and laid his head on the table. “I said I would buy anything he was selling.”

“Maybe he thought you meant microscopes? I mean, that is his job.”

Bless Phichit for trying. Yuuri peeled his face from the table when their food arrived. Greasy, cheesy hashbrowns had sounded good for his hangover, but his shame had killed his appetite.

“What if he responds, Phichit? What do I say?” Yuuri asked once the server was out of earshot. “What if he replies just to tell me how pathetic I am for even thinking—”

Phichit held up a hand to silence him. “You know how I feel about that kind of talk. Besides, he was definitely checking you out. Yuuko noticed it, too. He thought he was being all slick, but we caught him.”

Yuuri hadn’t caught him. Then again, Yuuri had hightailed it out of the room the moment Viktor’s eyes met his.

It had only been for a moment, but Yuuri had never seen blue like that. And that hair? If Yuuri were rich, he would have dropped the cash on the lens then and there.

He picked at his food, stomach filling with dread. Even though there was no way Viktor would respond on a Sunday, he checked for a reply every few minutes.

What if he didn’t respond at all? Yuuri couldn’t decide if that would be better or worse. He never wanted to face Viktor again, but at the same time, he wanted to see Viktor every day for the rest of his life.

He looked up from his plate and found himself staring right into Viktor’s bright blue eyes—on Phichit’s phone screen.

“Found him online,” said Phichit.

This shouldn’t have surprised Yuuri but his nerves were on edge. “What? How?”

“I added him on LinkedIn.”

“You WHAT?” Yuuri somehow resisted flipping the table. “Why would you do that?”

Phichit sent him an patronizing look. “Networking is a thing. Also, I was curious if he would add me back. He did.”

“Just now?”

Phichit nodded and Yuuri’s stomach dropped to his shoes. Phichit was oblivious to his plight. “I followed that to his Facebook and I followed _that_ to his Instagram. He’s got more followers than I do. Apparently, he was very popular in college.”

So many questions popped into Yuuri’s mind. _What the hell was Phichit thinking? How old is Viktor? Is he single? Is he human or is he some kind of sexy deity?_

“Oh, look, he added Yuuko, too!”

“Seriously?” Yuuri grabbed a fistful of his own hair. He would have bet anything that Yuuko had added Viktor, and that Takeshi and the triplets already knew everything.

He vaguely remembered texting Yuuko last night in his drunken state, and the receipts were there on his phone. He had sent her a typo-laden paragraph about how hot Viktor was. This meant the triplets had seen the texts, and the triplets were probably the ones who had friended Viktor online. But even that was Yuuko’s fault—Lutz’s first complete sentence had been, “Uncle Yuuri needs a date.”

Right now, Uncle Yuuri needed a time machine.

He wasn’t sure how he managed it, but Yuuri found himself in his office on Monday, without someone from Human Resources breathing down his neck. There was no box on his desk, waiting for him to pack his things. An email, however, was waiting for him when he started up his computer.

**_Viktor Nikiforov_ **    
_Re: Request for Quote_

Yuuri held his breath. This was it. The end.

_Dr. Katsuki,_

_Please find attached your requested quote for the UZ-1000U lens. For your reference only, I have included a quote for the UZ-1000HR._

_Best regards,  
_ _Viktor_

“Oh,” Yuuri said to himself, even as his heart pounded. This was the best possible outcome, wasn’t it? Viktor would continue their professional working relationship as if Yuuri hadn’t called him _fucking beautiful_ and that was that.

Yuuri opened the quote for the 1000U. It was exactly what he had budgeted. He started on the purchase requisition and attached the quote, wishing Viktor’s response (or lack thereof) had brought his heart some relief.

About an hour later, he got a call from the Purchasing department.

“Hey Yuuri, it’s Guang Hong. Sorry to bother you. I got your req, but I can’t make heads or tails of this quote. Can you come take a look?”

Yuuri sighed. If Guang Hong and his business degree couldn’t make sense of the quote, what hope did Yuuri have? But he welcomed the chance to stretch his legs and get his mind off of Viktor, so he walked across the company campus to the administration building.

As soon as Yuuri saw the file name of the quote on Guang Hong’s screen, he realized his mistake. “Oh, I sent you the wrong quote. This one was for a more expensive model that we, um, didn’t end up choosing.” His cheeks warmed even though Guang Hong hadn’t been there to witness his outburst.

“Really?” Guang Hong asked. “Because unless I’m misreading this quote, this item is free.” He opened the file. Everything looked normal to Yuuri’s untrained eye until he read the line items.

_Quoted Price Valid Indefinitely_

**_Line_** | **_Qty_** | **_Description_** | **_Ext. Price_**  
---|---|---|---  
_1_ | _1_ | _UZ-1000 HR *Special Edition*_ | _$9,600_  
_2_ | _1_ | _Moon_ | _Included_  
_Subtotal Amount_ |  |  | _$9,600_  
_Dr. Katsuki Special Discount_ |  |  | _($9,600)_  
_Freight_ |  |  | _Your Terms_  
**_Total Amount_** |  |  | **_$0_**  
  
All the blood drained from Yuuri’s face. This was not a quote. This was...this was even weirder than Yuuri’s drunken email.

“And the terms are bizarre,” Guang Hong went on, scrolling down as he read aloud. “ _This quote is submitted without expectation but is contingent upon whether Dr. Katsuki meant what he wrote the other night. This quote is not valid for goods or services, rather it is an invitation to call Viktor Nikiforov, who is acting independently of Microtech, for coffee or dinner or drinks…_ ” A grin spread on Guang Hong’s face as he trailed off.

“Don’t look at that!” Yuuri shouted, grabbing the mouse out of Guang Hong’s hands and trying to block the monitor. He could hardly believe the words on the screen, and he shot glances over his shoulders to see if anyone else was listening.

“Ooh, Yuuri, I’m pretty sure this qualifies as inappropriate conduct with a supplier!” Guang Hong laughed as Yuuri flushed. “I’d have to report you if it wasn’t so cute!”

“Please delete this!” Yuuri hissed, breathing faster and faster. “Delete the whole req and I’ll submit it again. Get this out of the system forever!”

Guang Hong pouted. “Can I at least take some screenshots for Leo and Phichit?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Yuuri screeched. Phichit could never know about this. He could see it now—Phichit would project the quote on the wall as part of his Best Man speech when Yuuri and Viktor got married.

 _Oh, so now you’re marrying Viktor?_ he chided himself. There was just one big problem with that: Viktor wasn’t serious. Maybe he was trying to get Yuuri fired. Viktor didn’t seem cruel but Yuuri’s imagination was.

“Okay, I’ll delete it. But on one condition,” Guang Hong said.

“Anything.” Yuuri couldn’t imagine what Guang Hong would ask for, but it didn’t matter. Money? Food? Cleaning services? Yuuri was desperate.

“You have to tell me if it works out with this guy.”

That was it? Yuuri could have told him right then and there that it wasn’t going to work, but then he’d have to explain how he had made a complete ass of himself.

“Oh,” Yuuri said. “Right. Sure. I’ll let you know.”

Guang Hong winked at him and added, “And be sure to send me the right quote next time, Dr. Love.”

“Yes. Yes. Thank you. I’m so sorry about this.” Yuuri bowed several times, trying to plan his exit without being seen.

“Are you kidding? Highlight of my week. Maybe my month.” Guang Hong laughed, and Yuuri tried to join him, but it came out too high-pitched and fast to be convincing. Yuuri hid his face as he ducked out of the office, palms sweating and heart thumping.

What was Viktor thinking? Yuuri shouldn’t have sent the first message, but he had been drunk. Viktor was more than likely sober when he drew up the fake quote.

It had to be a joke. There was no way anyone would take it seriously. Viktor was probably having a good laugh about it with his coworkers.

When he got back to his desk, he opened the email again with shaking hands. The words _for your reference only_ jumped out at him. For just a moment, he wondered if Viktor had written that quote for Yuuri’s eyes alone.

No. The joke theory was far more likely.

He purged the message but not before forwarding fake quote to his personal account. It wasn’t serious, but he could pretend it was.

That didn’t mean he was going to respond. Guys like Viktor weren’t interested in nerds like Yuuri, no matter what Yuuko and Phichit said. The sooner he put the incident behind him, the sooner things could go back to the way they were.

Yuuri triple-checked that he had attached the correct quote to his new purchase requisition, but his pulse didn’t recover until after he spent his lunch hour in his car listening to music in an empty parking lot.

Guang Hong’s order confirmation only gave him minor heart palpitations and Yuuri was feeling more in control by the end of the day.

The lens arrived a few days later, and Yuuri made sure that he was the one who opened it. He wasn’t sure what he expected. Maybe a personalized note in the box? A ribbon on the microscope? A Microtech calendar?

But the item was exactly as the catalogue described, and his last shred of hope died. Yuuri sighed and got to work.

The new lens was exactly what they needed, and he and his colleagues were able to discern and measure features they could only previously guess at. Yuuri spent hours on the scope, doing tasks that weren’t even his responsibility.

“You could call him, you know,” Yuuko offered. “If you’re still thinking about him, you should call him.”

“I’ll call him if I need other accessories for the scope,” Yuuri muttered. Anything else would be inappropriate. He didn’t tell her about the fake quote. If he did, she would never let up. Yuuko was an eternal optimist.

Months later, the project was complete. Viktor popped up in Yuuri’s dreams and fantasies less and less, but his business card was still sitting on Yuuri’s desk.

“He’s still single,” Phichit said one day at lunch. He held up his phone. “And he’s got the cutest poodle, see?”

Yuuri loved poodles, but he did not want to see. He didn’t want to know anything about Viktor’s personal life. Their relationship was strictly business. Viktor was just like every other pesky sales rep, anyway. Eventually, he would move on to a more attractive district, a cushier title, a better salary, and Yuuri would have a new contact to deal with. Hopefully one without hair of spun silver and a body like a Greek statue.

The prospect of a new project, one that didn’t involve daily usage of the Microtech scope, was a relief.

“You know, I think this project could justify getting that AFM we’ve been thinking about,” said Yuuko in the kickoff meeting. “We should put it in the budget.”

Phichit nodded. “Finally! An AFM would make my life a whole lot easier. Plus, I’m dying to play.”

Yuuri agreed with both of them, and he had been drooling over atomic force mircoscopes himself since grad school. Best of all, Microtech didn’t sell AFMs, so he wouldn’t have to contact Viktor.

When Yuuko forwarded him an advertisement for the annual Microanalysis Expo in Columbus, Yuuri signed up without hesitation. He had always hated tech shows, but this time, he wasn’t just window shopping. They were actually going to buy something big, under his direction. Unlike the prospect of talking to the most precious creature on the planet, this was pressure he could handle.

Yuuri could handle it right up to the moment they arrived at the convention center. Then, he remembered everything he hated about expos and conferences. Even with Phichit and Yuuko close by, the crowds and the noise and the lights made him so nervous and uncomfortable he could barely move. It was so hot in the building, but the air conditioning was on full blast, leaving him clammy and short of breath.

“Have these things always had bars?” Phichit asked, taking in the room with wide eyes. “I haven’t been to an expo since I went with my college advisor.”

“Not that I remember,” said Yuuko. She stole a glance at Yuuri, who had perked at the word _bar._ Yuuko took his hand. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was a responsible drinker, except when he wasn’t. He hadn’t gone overboard since the night he had emailed Viktor, and that was the first time he had overindulged in a year.

As a rule, Yuuri didn’t use alcohol as a crutch, but this was a special situation.

“But you guys are with me. I’ll just have one.”

“Phichit was with you when you drunk-messaged Viktor,” Yuuko muttered. “He’s not exactly a good influence.”

Phichit and Yuuri pouted at Yuuko. “Please?”

“Oh, do what you want!” Yuuko snapped. “I’m not your mother!”

Yuuri was not a proponent of self-medication, and it was probably the placebo effect, but a short glass of IPA did wonders for his nerves. Phichit joined him while Yuuko opted for a mimosa.

“Hypocrite,” Phichit said.

She glared at him. “I’ve got 3 kids. I take breaks when I can get them.” Phichit and Yuuri knew better than to argue with that.

They made their way from booth to booth, collecting swag and chatting with vendors. Yuuri had collected several pamphlets on AFM vendors, but he was more excited about the mini-drone he had received from an independent test laboratory.

“I forgot how much free stuff they give out at these things,” said Yuuri, tucking a mug into his backpack. “I’m gonna get sick from all this candy, though.”

“It’s about 11:30,” said Phichit. “Let’s get some real food so we can make our Garmon demo at one.”

They were headed for the food court when a head of silver-blond hair caught Yuuri’s eye in the distance like a beacon. He grabbed Phichit and Yuuko and dragged them into the next aisle. Yuuri had been so distracted that it hadn’t even occurred to him that Microtech would have a booth.

“What are you doing?” Yuuko said, shaking free of Yuuri’s grip.

“Microtech,” Yuuri whispered through his teeth.

“What?” Phichit cupped a hand around his ear. “Can’t hear you!”

“Microtech is here,” Yuuri said, louder this time. “I saw Viktor.”

Yuuko brightened. “Really? We should go say hello!”

Yuuri shook his head, words coming out like rapid fire. “No no no no—”

“Come on,” said Phichit. “I’m sure he’s forgotten all about your message. It sounds like he just pretended it didn’t happen.”

Yuuri shrank on the spot, feeling even smaller under his friends’ scrutiny. “Well…”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko pushed his shoulder, harder than what Yuuri would call playful. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

He unloaded everything in one breath. “I-never-told-you-this-but-Viktor-responded-to-my-drunk-message-by-sending-me-a-fake-quote-for-the-1000HR-lens-and-the-moon-and-invited-me-to-ask-him-out-but-it-was-definitely-a-joke-because-he-hasn’t-said-anything-since-then.”

“WHAT?!” Yuuko and Phichit gaped at him.

Yuuri breathed in deeply and pressed his fingers together. “I didn’t think it was worth mentioning because there’s no way he was serious…”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko admonished. “He went to the trouble of drawing up a quote just to ask you out, and you ignored him?!”

“I can guarantee that he was 100% serious,” Phichit added. From the gleam in his eyes, Yuuri could tell that withholding this information was going to come back to bite him.

This was why he hadn’t told them anything. Yuuri didn’t believe either of them now but he played along in hopes they would drop it. “All the more reason to avoid him. Let’s just get food, okay? You can yell at me all the way back to Detroit tomorrow.”

“Oh, we will,” said Phichit. Phichit locked eyes with Yuuko and Yuuri’s stomach turned, but Yuuri couldn’t keep an eye on them because he was too busy avoiding Viktor.

Yuuko’s voice startled him. “What do you want to eat, Yuuri?”

“Besides Viktor,” Phichit put in, much too loudly for comfort.

“I’m fine with whatever,” muttered Yuuri, ignoring him. They had stopped in front of a burger stand. “A burger, I guess?”

“Sounds good to me, too,” said Yuuko.

“I want tacos,” Phichit said, pointing in the other direction. “I’ll meet you guys at a table.”

Yuuri panicked. “Where are you going?”

“To get tacos, like I said. You worry too much, Yuuri.” Phichit left with a smile. Yuuri tried to keep tabs on him but soon lost track of him in the crowd.

He and Yuuko ordered their burgers, and while they were gathering condiments and napkins, Phichit texted Yuuri.

_**Phichit!** 11:34 AM  
Got us a table under the big clock!_

“Phichit’s over there,” said Yuuri, nodding his head toward the tables by a large clock on the wall.

He and Yuuko headed off, but Yuuri froze in his tracks when something silver caught the light next to Phichit. Viktor.

Several thoughts collided in his brain at once.

 _Phichit is actively trying to kill me_.  
_God, and I thought Viktor looked good in business casual._  
_Good thing I styled my hair today._  
_Why didn’t I wear a tie?_  
_I can’t face him.  
__Drop your tray and run!_

But before he could process any of those thoughts, Viktor looked up and waved.

“Dr. Katsuki! Yuuko!” he called.

“I saved you guys seats!” Phichit added, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Viktor was smiling, too, though it was the same smooth sales smile that Yuuri had seen at every single booth in the convention center. It looked better on Viktor, but that was beside the point.

He took a deep breath, wishing he had another beer. _That’s not a good coping strategy,_ he thought. Yuuko was dragging him over to the table before he could make an excuse to bail. They were bound to run into each other eventually, and now was as good a time as any to die of embarrassment.

“What luck, running into my favorite scientists,” said Viktor, gesturing to the three of them. Yuuri had never seen anyone look so good in a suit. Viktor had eaten the same sloppy tacos as Phichit and had managed not to spill a drop on his pale gray jacket. That pink shirt was perfect with his skin tone, Yuuri noted, before tearing his eyes back up to Viktor’s face.

Yuuko wasn’t immune to his charms, either. She let out a loud, affected laugh and flipped her ponytail. “Stop it! I bet you say that to all of your customers!”

“No.” Viktor’s voice was breezy and light, but he looked Yuuri dead in the eyes. “I really don’t.”

Unable to take the heat, Yuuri glared down at his burger instead. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, his appetite would return.

“Well, don’t worry,” Phichit said. “We’re not cheating on you! We’re here today to look at AFMs, and unless Microtech bought up another company overnight, you don’t sell them.”

Viktor chuckled. “That would be news to me. So, does this mean you finished the fatigue analysis project?”

“We did! And Yuuri is heading a new coating project,” Yuuko said, nudging Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh, really?” Viktor said, sounding truly interested. It was probably just his sales training.“Congratulations, Dr. Katsuki. That’s exciting!”

Yuuri nodded, still not looking up from his tray. If he looked up at Viktor again he might never look away.

“So, did you guys check out the bar?” asked Viktor. “Seems like that’s the new trend at these events.”

“Must be to appeal to us kids,” said Phichit. “Yuuri and I tried the IPA, didn’t we? It was really good.”

“Oh, you’re a drinker, Dr. Katsuki? Interesting.”

Yuuri didn’t have to look up to know Viktor was teasing him. Every time Viktor used his title, he felt more self-conscious.

“You can just call me Yuuri.” The words came out barely above a whisper, surprising even Yuuri.

“Are you sure that’s appropriate? I want to maintain a professional relationship, after all.”

“Yes, Viktor, just call me Yuuri!” he snapped, finally looking up at Viktor. But where he expected to find derision in Viktor’s eyes, he found only hurt and confusion.

 _Oh._ It was possible that he had misread the entire situation. Yet again.

Yuuri’s stomach turned and he abandoned his food to make his way to the bathroom. He needed to be alone.

Yuuri slammed the stall door behind him and locked it. He panted to catch his breath. Had Viktor been serious? Was that silly quote actually an attempt at flirting? Maybe they were more alike than he realized.

His heart was racing again, but this time, it felt more like flutters than thuds. This time, he was happy.

Viktor _liked_ him.

Or at least, Viktor had liked him at one point. It had been months since Viktor had responded to Yuuri’s hamfisted flirting. Viktor had every right to be upset with him, and now Yuuri needed to make things right.

_Or you could get rip-roaring drunk and do a striptease for him in the middle of the expo hall._

Yuuri squashed that thought down, splashed water on his face, and patted his skin dry with paper towels.

The suit at the next sink over gave him a sympathetic look. “That bar is dangerous, isn’t it?”

Yuuri laughed nervously to play along, but he was going to steer wide and clear of the bar.

He left the bathroom, intending to apologize to Viktor. They were in town until the show closed tomorrow afternoon, and if the apology went well, he’d ask Viktor out to dinner.

His heart sank once again when he saw only Phichit and Yuuko waiting for him.

Yuuko anticipated his question. “Viktor had to go to film an interview with the event organizers. They’re doing a spotlight on a few of the vendors and of course, Viktor is the poster boy for Microtech.”

Yuuri would plaster his walls with those posters. “How did he seem?”

“Honestly, Yuuri, it’s hard to get a read on the guy. He was probably trying to collect his pride after you ran off. Again.”

Phichit was his best friend, but he never treated Yuuri with kid gloves.

“Did he say when he’d be done?” Yuuri asked.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Yuuko clasped her hands together and cooed. “Great! Do it after our Garmon demo.”

Yuuri had forgotten about the equipment demonstrations. One look at Viktor and the whole reason they came to the conference fell out of his head.

“And our Taurus demo,” Phichit reminded him.

 _Who scheduled back-to-back demos anyway?_ Oh, right. _He_ had scheduled back-to-back demos to avoid the networking events.

“And our Yamamoto demo,” Yuuri added with a sigh.

That took them right up to five o’clock. “Happy Hour” was scheduled on the same floor from four to six. Yuuri had been hoping to retire to his room but now he would have to stay.

He had to make it up to Viktor.

During the first demo, Yuuri focused on taking meticulous notes to keep his mind off his mistakes. As guilty as he felt for thinking it, Yuuri had never been so relieved to see such plain-looking sales representatives and technical experts. He slipped right back into scientist mode.

“We need to verify that our proprietary coating has indeed been deposited on the polymer and assess the surface morphology, quality, and durability of the coating.”

The technician nodded. “So you were looking for non-contact AFM?”

“Yes,” said Phichit. “But we also want to be able to swap out the probes for other applications. We do some failure analysis, too.”

“We actually offer a new all-in-one probe that supplants the need for multiple probes.” The technician launched into her demonstration.

By the next demo, the day was wearing on Yuuri and he kept getting distracted by flashes of gray that weren’t Viktor.

“Sorry, what sort of training do you offer?” he asked.

“All equipment comes with three days of hands on, on-site training for as many employees as you want. This is typically about a month after installation.”

“So you give us a chance to break it first,” said Phichit with a grin. The Taurus sales rep joined in immediately. Had Viktor used that smile on Yuuri?

As Yuuko asked about the warranty, Yuuri noticed that servers were beginning to push carts around, offering beer, wine, and appetizers. These, he learned, were free.

It was so tempting.

By the time they were slogging through the third demo, Yuuri was _thirsty._ He had refused the drink cart at least three times.

“And how much would we be talking?” Yuuri asked.

“Starts at about $80K and goes up from there depending on the bells and whistles,” said the sales rep.

When the demos were over with, Yuuri was ready to wrap his one of his complimentary beer koozies around a bottle of lager, but he sustained himself with the thought of Viktor.

 _Besides,_ he reminded himself, _I might need to drown my sorrows later._

“Microtech is booth 452,” said Yuuko, as if reading his mind. “You ready?”

Yuuri nodded. He turned down two more drinks on the way to the booth. Phichit, Yuuko, and Yuuri stopped once they saw the Microtech sign.

“Holy shit,” said Phichit, who had not turned down the free drinks.

Yuuko whistled, eyes wide. “Why are all these Microtech reps so _hot_?”

Yuuri only had eyes for Viktor, but his lovely eyes were conspicuously absent. With a sigh, Yuuri took in the others. He recognized JJ, who was objectively attractive but definitely not Yuuri’s type. The redhead next to him could have been a model, and the one to the right of the redhead was impossibly tall with a two-tone haircut straight off a runway. Even the youngest of the bunch (who had to be an intern) had long, blond hair twisted up in a chic braid.

They all paled in comparison to Viktor, but as a whole, they were an intimidating bunch.

Yuuko must have been thinking the same thing because she leaned over to Yuuri and whispered, “And I was proud of myself for only getting one mustard stain on my dress at lunch.”

“You look great,” Yuuri said.

Phichit nodded, adding, “They’re just not human.”

“Don’t be shy! Come on over!” yelled the redhead, beckoning them as the young one cringed.

“God, you’re so loud!”

“Don’t listen to my intern Yuri, he’s just cranky because the beer carts won’t serve him,” said the redhead, swirling her wine glass with glee.

“Is she talking to you?” Phichit wondered.

But before Phichit could finish his question, the young one was shouting at the redhead. “I’m old enough to drink in Canada!”

Yuuri shook his head. “Maybe we have the same name.”

The blond Yuri grumbled as he stuffed shirts and tote bags into a box. “I can’t believe I skipped class for this.”

“Come on! We don’t bite,” said the tall one as he urged the three of them over.

Phichit looked from Yuuri to Yuuko and mouthed, “Mine.”

Phichit could have him. Yuuri fell into step behind his friends as they approached what was, even without Viktor, the hottest booth of the show.

“Hi, I’m Mila, and I’m a product engineer for Microtech,” said the redhead. She put her glass down on their counter and shook Yuuko and Phichit’s hands. “Just because it’s Happy Hour doesn’t mean we won’t talk shop.”

“And I’m Chris, Sales Manager,” said the tall one. “What company are you three from?”

Before Yuuri could sneak away, JJ walked up and said, “Hey, if it isn’t Okukawa Industries! How’s Detroit these days?”

“Wait.” Mila slammed her hands down on the counter. “Is Dr. Katsuki here?”

Yuuri ducked down lower, but JJ nodded and said, “That’s him in the back.”

Chris’s eyes lit up. “ _The_ Dr. Katsuki? Come on out from behind your friends so we can get a good look at you.”

“That’s okay, I’d rather not,” said Yuuri, wanting to disappear on the spot. Had Viktor told everyone about him? Had they all laughed about the quote? Had he been wrong yet again?

Yuri appeared behind him, sizing him up. “This is the guy?” He shrugged. “Whatever.”

“JJ, I’m disappointed!” Chris walked around to stand next to the blond Yuri, looking Yuuri up and down. “You didn’t tell us Dr. Katsuki was such a treat!”

“We really don’t have to talk about me,” Yuuri said, crossing his arms and taking a step back. He had a hunch Chris was undressing him with his eyes. At least it seemed like it had been JJ and not Viktor who had talked about him, but he got the feeling JJ hadn’t been flattering. “I was just going to go get some hors d'oeuvres.”

“Come on, give him some space,” Phichit said. “And maybe a shirt. It’s been a day.”

“We’ve got shirts for everyone. Yuri, be a dear and fetch some,” Mila drawled. Yuri snarled but did as he was asked.

Yuuko squealed when Yuri handed her a t-shirt and a bag. “Wow, it’s so soft! Microtech spares no expense! You’ve got the best booth in the show.”

“It’s just a shirt,” Yuri mumbled, looking secretly pleased. He passed a shirt to Yuuri and tried to hand one to Phichit, but Phichit and Chris were now deep in conversation. From what Yuuri could hear, they were not talking shop.

“I’ll give it to him,” Yuuri said.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why they bother pretending these things aren’t just an excuse to hook up. It’s disgusting.”

“Says the guy who definitely got a phone number from that XRD scientist,” Mila said.

“Shut up, hag! It was a business card!”

Yuuri couldn’t imagine his own intern talking to him that way, but then again, Minami thought Yuuri could do no wrong. It was almost worse.

“Anyhow, do you need anything? I know Viktor’s your guy, but I can show you our latest microscope.” Mila gestured to the model to her left but Yuuri shook his head.

“Viktor’s not my guy!” Yuuri screeched. Mila and Yuri looked at him in surprise, and he realized Viktor hadn’t told them anything. He covered with a nervous laugh. “Oh, you mean my _sales_ guy. Of course he is. Sometimes I forget it’s not JJ anymore!”

“Sure you do,” said Mila, sounding utterly unconvinced. “I’m sure you miss that signature _JJ Style_.”

“Yuuri!”

Even though Yuuri had never heard Viktor say his first name before, even though he had only heard Viktor talk a few times, he knew that voice like he knew his own. He turned toward it without thinking, inhaling deeply. Someone with dark hair and a square haircut was dragging Viktor Nikiforov back to the booth.

“What?” groaned the other Yuri.

 _Oh, right,_ Yuuri remembered. _He wasn’t talking to me._

“Not you, Yuri. I was talking to Dr. Katsuki.” Viktor drew out the _tsu_ sound much longer than was necessary. His jacket had been discarded and his pink shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Viktor still looked amazing, but he was disheveled in a way that would have been a lot sexier had he not been so obviously drunk.

“Found him,” said his escort.

“You don’t have to babysit me, Georgi!” Viktor broke away from Georgi and latched onto Yuuri’s arm. “The good doctor will take care of me.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how his heart managed to keep beating. “I’m not that kind of doctor,” he stammered.

“But you’re the only doctor who can cure me, Yuuri!” Viktor liked to drag out his U sounds. He draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulder and moaned. “I’m lovesick.”

“L-lovesick?!”

“Viktor, this doesn’t seem like an appropriate way to greet your customers,” said Gerogi, trying to pry Viktor away. Viktor just clung tighter to Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Did you know they have free wine and beer?” Viktor asked, stroking Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri wondered if Viktor could feel how hot his face was getting.

“You don’t say,” Yuuri said, pulling at his collar.

“Won’t you have a drink with me, Yuuri?” Viktor brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri swallowed hard.

“I, uh, think you’ve had enough for the both of us, Viktor.”

“Wait, his name is Yuuri? What the hell?” Yuri’s voice reminded Yuuri that they weren’t alone. The only thing more embarrassing than having this moment at all was having it in front of Viktor’s coworkers.

Phichit and Chris had abandoned their conversation to watch.

“Did you have something to tell me, Yuuri?” Viktor’s eyes sparkled, but his eyelids were heavy. Just how many drinks had he had?

Yuuri tried to pretend they weren’t in the middle of a professional conference. “Why don’t you drink some water and maybe go back to your hotel and get some rest first?”

Viktor’s eyes were practically shooting hearts at him, and he squeezed Yuuri’s arm even harder. “Okay! You can walk me there.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Yuuri choked out. He looked around at Viktor’s coworkers, praying for help. Chris looked bemused and Phichit had his phone out. “Phichit! Are you recording this?”

“Don’t worry about it! You’re doing great,” said Phichit. Yuuko swatted his phone out of his hands.

“You’re just as bad as my kids!”

“Okay, Viktor, let’s get you cleaned up,” Georgi said, coming to Yuuri’s rescue.

“Even better!” Viktor started to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and no less than seven hands went up to stop him.

“NO!” Yuuri and Yuri cried at once.

Viktor pouted, but he stopped trying to disrobe. Mila was finally able to do what Georgi could not, and she extracted Yuuri’s arm from Viktor’s grip. His arm suddenly felt very cold.

“Yuri,” she said, turning to her intern. “Help Georgi get Viktor to bed.”

“Seriously?” Yuri groaned. “You guys don’t pay me enough for this shit. My friends get to eat cake and make copies at their internships.”

“I’ll let you dump water on his head,” Georgi said.

Yuri’s shoulders perked up. “Fine. I mean, if I have to.”

“Yuuri! Don’t let them take me away!” Viktor cried, reaching out for Yuuri as Georgi and Yuri tried to steer him to the door.

“I promise I will talk to you when you’re sober, Viktor.” Yuuri looked him in the eyes and was determined not to look away. “I won’t run away again.”

“I’m beginning to think there’s a story here,” said Chris.

“You promise?” Viktor sounded so much smaller than he was. He held Yuuri’s gaze as steadily as if he were sober.

“I promise.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but the smile on Viktor’s face as his coworkers led him away was unlike any smile Yuuri had ever seen.

But did it matter? Yuuri had no idea if Viktor would remember. If Yuuri hadn’t seen his email himself, he wouldn’t have remembered sending it.

He watched Viktor all the way out of the hall, only realizing everyone else was staring at him once Viktor was out of sight.

“Oh, we have got to get drunk Yuuri and drunk Viktor in a room together,” said Phichit.

Yuuri’s face was burning. Before anyone could ask him any questions, he announced, “I’m going back to the hotel!”

He needed time to himself to decompress, he needed to eat, and he needed to scream, but most of all, he needed to figure out what he was going to say to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers, kudos-leavers, and commenters are the best! thank you for everything!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri might just be paranoid, but it sure seems like everyone is conspiring to get him together with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: beautiful people will ruin your life

Going back to his hotel room had been a huge mistake.

Yuuri paced from the desk to the door, wishing he could go back in time and respond to Viktor’s quote. He could have submitted a purchase order with a time and a place for their first date. Would that have been too transactional? He could have just called Viktor and said he’d meant every drunken word.

Part of him wished he had just told Viktor he liked him in the convention center. Yes, Viktor had been drunk, but at least Yuuri would have gotten it over with. Maybe Viktor would remember the sentiment and not Yuuri’s beet red cheeks.

But he owed Viktor more than that. He was lucky Viktor still remembered him at all. Why should he when he worked with the most gorgeous people in the world? Viktor could have had anyone he wanted.

Warmth surged in Yuuri’s chest. Viktor wanted _him._ Or at least drunk Viktor did. If drunk Viktor was anything like drunk Yuuri, it was sincere, but drunk or sober, Yuuri didn’t know Viktor at all.

All he knew was that Viktor was a polite, respectful sales rep with a face cut from marble and a rock-hard body to match.

Yuuri had gone outparking lot that day when Viktor made his first sales call. One look at that glittering silver hair was like the first glimpse of sun after a long Michigan winter. He’d bolted for the bathroom, sending Phichit out in his place. It had taken eight solid minutes of deep breathing and every bit of his composure to make it out that bathroom and into the conference room.

Viktor had been even more beautiful in good lighting, and still more beautiful today in _that suit_ (and then _out_ of that suit, God, it was elegant, cruel revenge).

This was not what he needed to be thinking about.

Yuuri flopped into the desk chair and tried to look over his notes from the demonstrations. His handwriting was less intelligible the longer he read and his eyes kept darting to his phone and back. He let out a groan as he tried to interpret his scribbles, but the words all blurred together.

A text from Phichit startled him out of his trance.

 __ **Phichit!** 6:40 PM  
_you decent?_  
_i’m outside and i forgot my key_  
_but i can wait_    
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuuri shut his notebook and got up to open the door for Phichit, who was covering his eyes.

“You can open your eyes,” he said, shaking his head.

Phichit lowered his hand and smirked. “Just a courtesy. Thought I heard something.”

“I was just trying to read my chicken scratch,” Yuuri muttered, flapping his arm toward the desk.

“Seriously?” Phichit looked at him like he was pitiful. “That can wait until we get back to the office. Chris asked us out to dinner, want to come?”

“Wouldn’t I be a bit of a third wheel?” Yuuri wondered. _Unless that’s what Chris had in mind_ , he thought, eyes going wide. Yuuri didn’t judge but that wasn’t his scene at all.

“All of us, Yuuri.” Phichit said. “Yuuko’s coming, too. She was just going to FaceTime with her family and change clothes. Besides, Chris just got out of a relationship. What, did you think Microtech was some kind of sex cult?”

Yuuri laughed nervously. “Of course not! I’m just not sure I’m up for a night out.”

“I mean, I’d totally understand if you wanted to stay here and,” Phichit cleared his throat, “think about Viktor.”

“Phichit!” It came out like a pubescent squeak. Was Phichit shaming him into going out? “I’ll come, okay? Just let me change my shirt.”

“Did you bring those black jeans?” Phichit asked. Yuuri frowned in confusion but nodded. “Put those on.”

“Why?” It wasn’t like he’d have anyone to impress. Viktor was probably in his own room, sleeping off his complimentary drinks.

“Come on, Yuuri. We’re going out with Microtech so we have to bring it. Your butt is OI’s greatest asset.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he grabbed the jeans from his suitcase anyway and ducked into the bathroom to change. Yuuri brushed his teeth and, after a glance in the mirror, swiped some gel through his hair. There was no way Viktor could sober up that quickly, but just in case.

Phichit had changed by the time he emerged from the bathroom, and the two of them knocked on Yuuko’s door.

“Just a second!” she called. She switched to her no-nonsense voice. “Remember, no iPad after lights out! Mama changed her passcode so don’t even try it.” Softer, she added, “I love you! Good night. See you tomorrow, Take. Love you, too.”

She opened the door, dressed in a tight shirt and skirt. “Woo! Mama’s ready to get her drink on!”

Yuuri gaped at her and Phichit held up a fist for Yuuko to bump. “Heck yeah!”

“I love my family but tonight I am officially off-duty!” she shouted, knocking a fist against Phichit’s. Her fist hovered in the air until Yuuri reluctantly bumped it with his own.

Yuuko didn’t usually go out with Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit. The three of them were inseparable at work, but if Yuuri and Phichit wanted to see her outside of the office, they usually had to go to her. Yuuri didn’t mind. He liked going out but he was just as happy having dinner and playing games with the Nishigori family.

To be honest, he was a little envious. Takeshi had stayed home with the girls during the day when they were small, and Yuuko took over the heavy lifting in the evening, but they always worked together.

Some days Yuuri thought he wanted kids and some days he didn’t, but with a supportive partner, he could see the appeal. He wondered how Viktor felt about it. He was getting way ahead of himself, but the appeal of settling down lingered in the back of his mind.

“Yuuri, are you listening?” Phichit asked as they piled into their Uber. “We’re meeting everyone at a topless place on High Street.”

“Topless?” Yuuri stammered. There had to be some kind of mistake.

Phichit burst out laughing. “I said _tapas_ , Yuuri. Honestly, where is your mind tonight?”

“I think I know,” Yuuko teased, poking Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri flushed. There was no point in defending himself. His friends were too riled up to listen.

The restaurant looked expensive and Yuuri winced. “Do you think Celestino’s going to approve this expense report?”

Phichit chuckled. “Come on, this is Ciao Ciao we’re talking about. The man who expensed five pours of Pappy Van Winkle down in Kentucky? I know you haven’t forgotten that story.”

Yuuri had heard it many times, but it had happened a long time ago. The days of company jets and thousand dollar dinners were dying before Yuuri was even out of diapers.

Besides, Celestino was the Global Resource Director for R&D. Yuuri was just a Lab Manager and he was the one who would be submitting the expense report. Maybe not drinking would make up for Phichit and Yuuko’s drinks. And he could always use his own money if he had to. He was slightly ahead of schedule on his student loans and—

“Phichit! Yuuko! Glad you found the place.” Chris raised his eyebrows appraisingly as he took Yuuri in, adding, “And Dr. Katsuki! What an unexpected pleasure!”

“Just call me Yuuri,” he said, moving to scratch his head before remembering he had gelled his hair. He tried to turn the gesture into a wave but just ended up looking awkward.

Chris smiled like he had a secret and led them inside. “Mila was just getting us a table.”

The restaurant was small, sleek, and modern. The hipster music his sister liked was playing, but not so loud that it would drown conversations. They followed Chris to a long table in the back.

“You made it! Excellent!” said Mila. Yuuri recognized Yuri next to her, even though his eyes were glued to his phone. Yuuri bit back the urge to ask how Viktor was doing, if Georgi was still with him, and if he was sick.

Next to Yuri was JJ, with his arm wrapped around a beautiful person Yuuri didn’t recognize. Even though no one had asked, JJ said, “This lovely woman is Isabella, my fiancée.”

“Do you work for Microtech, too?” Yuuri asked, taking the seat across from her.

Yuri snorted. “No, she’s just freeloading.”

“Says the intern,” Mila snapped.

“Don’t listen to him. You’re always welcome at company events,” said JJ, squeezing Isabella’s shoulder.

She leaned into him. “I just couldn’t resist taking a mini vacation with my JJ. We’re heading up north tomorrow night to do some skiing over the weekend.”

“We don’t get snow down in South Carolina,” said JJ. He and Isabella laughed as if he had made a joke and Yuuri remembered why he had dreaded visits from JJ. Then again, JJ was engaged and Yuuri had run away from Viktor twice now. Three times if the quote counted.

“What’s everyone drinking?” Chris asked, sitting down next to Yuuri. “Don’t worry, this meal’s on us.”

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary,” Yuuri said, waving his hands in front of his face. He had scanned the menu and almost nothing was under $20. Maybe if he, Yuuko, and Phichit shared the bacon-wrapped pickles for $19, they could get McDonald’s later.

“Please. It’s our pleasure. At Microtech, we’re all about building intimate relationships with our customers.” Chris drew out each word and looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes. “Yuuri, is your sales representative meeting your needs? Would you say you’re completely satisfied?”

Yuuri gulped. Was Chris hitting on him or making fun of him? Was he trying to be Viktor’s wingman? And why did everything he said sound so sexual? “Viktor’s great,” Yuuri chirped.

“Fantastic! Thank you for your feedback.” Chris winked and turned his attention to the drink specials. Everyone ordered drinks (a soft drink for Yuri, of course) and when the server got to Yuuri, he fully intended to ask for water.

“Vodka tonic!” Yuuri blurted.

Phichit looked at him from the other side of Chris. “Interesting choice.”

“Speaking of, how is our little vodka tonic?” Mila asked Yuri. Yuuri tried not to look too interested.

“I’m not his keeper,” Yuri grunted. But he thumbed over his phone screen until he found what he was looking for. “Georgi says, _I gave Viktor some water and put on some Lifetime movie until he babbled himself to sleep_.”

“What movie?” Chris asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes but sent the text. “ _I Me Wed._ He says it’s good,” he reported.

Mila cringed. “Is that the one where the girl tries to marry herself? Oh God, don’t let Georgi get any ideas.”

The server came back with the drinks and Chris proceeded to order $117 worth of appetizers. That was more than Yuuri spent on food in a week. He downed half of his drink.

“So, Yuri, do you and your college friends come here?” Chris asked.

“Hell no,” Yuri shot back, still staring at his phone. “Guess that means I need a raise, Mila.”

“You go to school around here?” Yuuko asked. “Ohio State?”

Yuri looked up from his phone and frowned. “Yeah. Mechanical Engineering. It sucks.”

Yuuri tilted his head. “Then why don’t you change majors?”

“Oh wow, I never thought of that,” Yuri deadpanned. “My parents picked it.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s parents had always told him he could do anything he wanted. It didn’t matter if it was science or ballet or the Peace Corps—they were behind him 100%. Sometimes he forgot not everyone was so lucky. “What would you study instead?”

“I dunno.” Yuri went back to his phone, giving Yuuri the distinct impression that he was lying.

“So, speaking of school…” Chris looked at Phichit. “Where’s your alma mater, Phichit?”

“I got my master’s at Wright State—that’s how I met Yuuri. But I got my bachelor’s from Northwestern,” he replied.

“You don’t say! It’s too bad Viktor isn’t here,” said Mila. “He did his master’s there.”

“Wait, Viktor has a master’s degree?” Yuuri wondered. He felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn’t know why it surprised him. School wasn’t everything, and Yuuri would have been interested in Viktor no matter what his background was. But after devoting so many years of his life to school, Yuuri felt like he missed out on everything else life had to offer. He’d assumed someone as handsome and exciting as Viktor would have taken a completely different path.

“He has two,” Mila said, as if she was commenting on the weather. “An MBA and an MS in Theoretical Math or something.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. Viktor was fucking incredible.

“He’s a sell out just like me,” Yuri said, digging into the appetizers that had just arrived.

Chris thanked the server and turned to Yuuri. “Honestly, he could run the department, but he turned it down.”

“Isabella and I went to the University of Toronto,” said JJ, clinking his wine glass against Isabella’s. “That’s where we met. It’s the most prestigious institution in Canada.” No one was listening to him, but he and Isabella were in their own world anyway.

Yuuri was certainly lost in his.

Did Viktor not want to be in sales? Sales was hard work, and it required people skills—skills Yuuri didn’t have. As much as he resented most salespeople, he respected their work. Viktor was the best he’d ever met, but Yuri’s words made him wonder if Viktor longed for something else.

Looking back on their conversations, he could have slapped himself. Yuuri hadn’t wanted to bore him with the details of his projects but Viktor probably knew more about fracture mechanics than he did. Maybe he needed the money? There was nothing wrong with that either. Two master’s degrees couldn’t have come cheap.

Yuuri just didn’t know what to do with this information.

His phone buzzed and he checked the screen. Phichit was texting him even though he was just a couple of seats away. Phichit grinned when Yuuri looked up at him. Phichit had already finished his first basil-infused something cocktail and was working on a second. Yuuri covered his screen as he checked the text.

__**Phichit!** 8:12 PM  
_whaaaat???? vitkor’s a mathematician? :o_  
_was that an earthquake or just your metaphorical panties hitting the floor?_

Yuuri locked his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. Drunk Phichit may have been more coherent, but he was just as bad as drunk Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t say much as he ate his pork cheeks (the cheapest thing on the menu). Yuuko and Mila had somehow gotten Yuri to talk, JJ and Isabella were talking about tuxedo rentals, and Chris and Phichit were splitting some drink that was served in what looked like glassware from Yuuri’s lab.

Yuuri just kept trying to reconcile the Viktor in his head with Viktor the mathematician. Phichit wasn’t wrong; it only made him sexier in Yuuri’s eyes. Not because degrees turned him on (okay, maybe a little), but because Viktor was so full of surprises.

But something didn’t add up. Phichit had added Viktor on LinkedIn, but he had pretended to be surprised by the news. They had probably connected through some alumni network! Why hadn’t he told Yuuri?

Or maybe he had tried. Every time Phichit had tried to show him Viktor’s profile, Yuuri had turned him down. He had been so embarrassed about their awkward exchange, so convinced that Viktor was just trying to make a sale, so lost in his own damn head that he hadn’t heard a word.

Yuri and his insatiable college boy appetite batted clean up on the remaining appetizers and the server brought the bill, which Yuuri was sure had reached _Wolf of Wall Street_ levels (or at least the made-for-TV, Columbus, Ohio version). The group stood and Chris put his wallet away.

“Thank you, Chris,” said Yuuri, bowing.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Chris said. “Anyone up for dancing? You’re on your own for drinks, but there’s a great club just up the street.”

Isabella shook her head. “I think I’m ready to turn in for the night. How about you, JJ?”

JJ smiled at her. “Let’s go back to the hotel. You can show me those flower arrangements you were telling me about.” He and Isabella thanked Chris for the meal and and bid everyone goodnight.

“Watching you assholes get drunk without free food? No thanks.” He looked down at his phone and then out the window, where someone had just pulled up. “My ride’s here anyway.”

“I didn’t know your grandpa rode a motorcycle,” said Mila. She snatched his phone from his hands. “Who’s Otabek? Is that who you’ve been texting all night?”

“None of your business, hag!” Yuri said, grabbing his phone back.

“Mmm, that’s a good, strong name,” Chris said. The motorcyclist took off their helmet and Chris whistled. “The XRD guy? I’m impressed, kid.”

“Shut the hell up!” Yuri pushed past the group and added, “Thanks for nothing, asshole.”

Yuri definitely had guts, talking to Chris and Mila that way. Yuuri felt for him, though. He felt like people were ganging up on him all night, too. Maybe it was just their shared name, but Yuuri took a chance. “It was nice meeting you, Yuri. Let me know if there’s anything I can ever do for you.”

Yuri turned back, too stunned to speak for a moment. It didn’t last long. “Okay, here’s something: either bang Viktor or put him out of his misery so he stops acting like a fucking dumbass.”

Like that, the sympathy was gone. Yuuko exploded into giggles and Yuri actually waved at her before heading out the door. He hopped on the back of the motorcycle and put on Otabek’s helmet before they sped off.

“Don’t worry,” said Mila to Yuuri and Yuuko. “I’ll check up on him later.”

Yuuri had kept to one drink. He could have easily gone home, but someone had to keep an eye on Phichit and Yuuko.

Phichit pleaded at him with his eyes and Yuuri nodded. “Let’s go dancing.”

“Cool!” said Mila. “My girlfriend Sara’s going to meet us there! You’ll like her. She’s a researcher at OSU.”

“Wow, I wonder who else might join us?” Chris said, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Yuuri didn’t think he could take any more surprises.

The club was just a few blocks away, and Yuuri had to admit the music was good. He stepped away from Yuuko, Mila, Sara, and Sara’s brother Michele (who kept shooting him dirty looks even though Mila was right there) to take a club soda break. He watched Chris and Phichit dancing in the middle of the floor, relieved that both of them had switched to water, too. Yuuko had gotten Michele to join her and Georgi in a silly dance Yuuri vaguely remembered from college, and—Georgi? Yuuri sucked in a breath. When had Georgi gotten here?

“Please tell me there’s a soft drink in that cup,” said a low voice in his ear. Yuuri turned to find himself nose to nose with...

“V-Viktor!”

Life wasn’t fair. Viktor was a genius, he had people skills, and he had recovered from his day drinking without a scratch. Then, Viktor held out his hand and pulled Yuuri to the dance floor, and Yuuri had to reconsider. Life was pretty wonderful sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri discovers that Viktor is even more layered than he thought, and Viktor learns that Yuuri isn't quite as complicated as he seems. Georgi learns some things about Viktor, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy(!!!) in this chapter, but the T rating stands.

Viktor woke up in a dark Hampton Inn Standard Room. At least it wasn’t a Days Inn.

But he hadn’t gotten a hotel. His house was only 20 minutes from the convention center. The convention center where he’d had...how many drinks? One too many, for sure. The last thing he remembered was the beautiful Dr. Katsuki slipping out of his hands.

Wait! He had told Viktor to call him—

“Yuuri?”

“No. Georgi.”

Viktor sat up in bed. Georgi sat at the desk, typing on his laptop. So this was Georgi’s room. His heart sank. So much for his fantasy of Yuuri caring for him in his time of need. At least he didn’t have a hangover. There were three empty water bottles on the nightstand and an open packet of ibuprofen.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I guess I had a little too much," he admitted.

Georgi laughed. “It’s all right. Love makes us do strange things.”

Of course Georgi would understand. His girlfriend had dumped him right before the Microtech annual meeting last year and he had been an utter mess. Microtech employees did have a flair for the dramatic.

But was Viktor’s crush that obvious? He looked down at his shirt, halfway undone and wrinkled.

Oh, right. He had tried to get naked in front of Yuuri. And the whole convention. Well, at least he had probably gotten the point across. He patted his pockets but they were empty.

“Where’s my phone? What time is it?”

“Bathroom counter,” said Georgi, glancing back at his laptop. “It’s only 7:45. If we hurry, we can still make it to dinner.”

“Oh, is there a group dinner?” Chris must have arranged something, and Viktor was starting to get hungry.

“Yes, and Yuuri’s there with his colleagues.”

“Yuuri?!” Viktor jumped out of bed, only slightly dizzy. He skidded into the bathroom in his socks and flicked on the light. What he saw made him recoil. His bangs clung to his forehead in clumps like something out of a nightmare. “What on earth happened to my hair?”

“Huh?” said Georgi. “Oh, I guess Yuri did pour a glass of water on your head.”

Viktor squeezed his eyes shut. Water and mousse didn’t mix, not without a proper shower and shampoo. No wonder he looked like a drowned rat. Yuuri couldn’t see him like this—his hair looked so _thin_. He took a deep breath. He could fix this. His clothes were a wrinkled mess, but all hotels had irons. Hair was more urgent. Viktor searched the shower.

“Georgi! This is an emergency! Where’s your shampoo? Conditioner?”

“I just use the hotel stuff,” Georgi replied. "It's one less thing I have to pack."

Viktor almost choked. How could someone who liked makeup as much as Georgi not use proper shampoo and conditioner? “You can’t be serious!”

“It works just fine,” said Georgi. It did not, but Georgi cut Viktor off before he could launch into a list of reasons why. “I’m sure you can figure something out, Viktor. Just make it fast. I’m hungry,”

Fast? Viktor stepped out of the bathroom to look at Georgi. “I can’t go like this!” he protested, gesturing to his disheveled state.

“I’m pretty sure you could seduce Yuuri in a potato sack," Georgi muttered. If anyone could pull off a sack, it was Viktor, but that was beside the point. Georgi looked out the window and frowned. “Maybe you should just go like that. Get the honeymoon phase over with before you get your heart broken.”

That was more to unpack in that statement than Viktor wanted to deal with right now. Viktor was the one having the crisis today, not Georgi. No one had ever seen Viktor look less than perfect and he needed to think fast. Where he could get decent shampoo on short notice?

His bag! Viktor hated last minute sales trips for taking him away from Makkachin, but he’d never been happier that he had to keep a packed carry on bag in his car.

“Georgi!” Viktor ducked back into the bathroom to retrieve his keys from the counter. “You could get my travel bag out of my car! I need my products.”

Georgi frowned and rubbed his hairline. Viktor felt sorry for that hair, subjected to the watered down garbage that hotels tried to pawn off as shampoo.

“Can’t you just get them yourself?”

Viktor gasped. “I can’t be seen like this! It’s bad enough that _you’ve_ seen me.”

“Well, you’re right about that. I have never seen you like this.” Georgi sighed, his shoulders sagging. He was close to caving, so Viktor turned up the pout. All this earned him was a groan. “Seriously? Your car’s in the convention center lot, right? That’s a 15 minute walk.”

“And you’re in excellent shape! I bet you can make it in eight if you run,” said Viktor. Georgi of all people had to understand. “Please, Georgi. Please bring me my Oribe.”

“I don’t even know what that is,” said Georgi, but he took the keys from Viktor. “At least your car is easy to find.”

“Thank you!”

Viktor grabbed his phone the moment Georgi left and texted Chris.

**Me** 7:52PM  
_Give me an hour._

He'd just have to pray that Yuuri was a slow eater. Chris didn’t reply quickly enough for Viktor’s liking and Viktor paced the bathroom. He couldn’t do anything while he waited for Georgi. His nostrils flared when he read Chris’s reply.

**Christophe**  7:52 PM  
_You’d better hurry, because I can’t resist those legs all night._

Chris wouldn’t do that to Viktor. Would he? Of course, it was entirely up to Yuuri. Viktor would just have to have faith in Dr. Katsuki.

Then again, it didn’t hurt to stack the deck with $40 shampoo and conditioner.

Georgi returned with his bag. Viktor thanked him again and took the fastest shower he could manage. With the blow dryer in one hand and an iron in the other, he prepared in record time.

When he came out of the bathroom, he looked so good he could have seduced Georgi if he wanted to. Georgi’s deep frown and crossed arms would have made it a little tricky, though.

“We missed dinner,” he grunted. “I ate the protein bars that were in your bag.”

“We missed dinner?” Viktor echoed. Who could care about a few protein bars with a shattered heart? He’d call Yuuri right now if he had to. Confessing over the phone was better than nothing. Viktor had to give Yuuri one more chance before he let him go. Yuuri had promised.

“Chris said they’re going dancing,” Georgi said. Viktor’s lips parted and he dared to hope. “Yes, even Yuuri.”

Those three little words mended Viktor’s heart, and he was out the door and ordering a Lyft before Georgi even had his shoes back on.

“Don’t you want the address?” Georgi wondered aloud, once he caught up with Viktor.

“I know where Chris goes.”

They climbed into the car and Georgi sighed. “You must be really gone, huh?”

“You’re a lifesaver, Georgi,” said Viktor, dodging his question. “How can I make it up to you? I’ll buy you real shampoo and all the protein bars you can eat.”

Georgi laughed, and there was a hint of bitterness as he joked, “Does Yuuri have a sister?”

Viktor had no idea, but he would find out. Not for Georgi, but because he wanted to know everything about Yuuri.

Viktor didn’t even look for Chris in the club. He scanned the dance floor, the wall, and the bar—

There he was.

Yuuri looked like a superhero with his hair pushed back, and he had ditched the frumpy (but still adorable) outfit from earlier for a much nicer shirt and jeans that sculpted his ass into something that belonged in an art gallery.

Viktor felt drunk all over again.

 _We’re supposed to talk_ , he thought. Those pants were definitely speaking to him, but they were not saying, “Let’s talk about our feelings.”

He registered a plastic cup in Yuuri’s graceful hand and panic flashed through him. Yuuri was at the bar. Was he drinking? Viktor was not ready for drunk Yuuri, and for once, more alcohol was the last thing he wanted.

 _Have faith,_ he thought. 

Viktor strode forward, hoping it was the loud music and not the alcohol or someone else that stopped Yuuri from noticing him. He leaned in to speak right in Yuuri’s ear. “I sincerely hope there’s a soft drink in that cup.”

Yuuri turned, leaving them a hair’s width apart. 

“V-Viktor?”

Did Yuuri know what it did to him to hear his name like that? He extended his hand to pull Yuuri close, letting all of Yuuri’s admirers know what they were up against. Yuuri gasped and worry flashed through him. Had he miscalculated again?

The fear melted when Yuuri led him to the dance floor.

Mirroring Viktor, Yuuri’s lips brushed his ear as he said, “It’s club soda.”

He might as well have said he was going commando. And really, what _could_ he have on under those jeans?

Viktor almost swayed on the spot. He thought he’d gotten away with it, but then Yuuri’s hand was steady on his lower back. Yuuri’s other hand—when had he pitched the cup?—gripped Viktor’s hip, insistent and possessive. This was a new side of Dr. Katsuki, and Viktor wanted to see every side he had.

Yuuri’s eyes were dark and focused. “Dance with me?” he asked, if Viktor’s lip reading skills were sharp. All Viktor could do was nod.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the song: Britney, from his high school days, dirty and sexy and perfect. In a beat, the space between Yuuri and Viktor was gone, leaving only heat and crackling energy.

The bass reverberated through them both as Yuuri turned Viktor’s world over with every press of his hips. Yuuri cloaked his grace in vulgarity, leaving Viktor desperate to learn his secrets, but right now it was enough to feel Yuuri’s body against his. Yuuri was not a casual dancer—neither was Viktor in his day, but Yuuri moved like he did this every night.

Like something out of a tango, Yuuri wrapped his leg around Viktor’s, sliding it up to curl around Viktor’s back. _So flexible,_ Viktor thought, eyes going wide. He hooked his hand under Yuuri’s knee and Yuuri ground against him in earnest, wiping Viktor's mind of coherent thoughts. He couldn’t let Yuuri down, but he could dip him, so Viktor did, marveling at the deep bend of Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri snapped his body back, molding it to Viktor’s and leaning forward, stretching Viktor backwards and waking up muscles he hadn’t used in years. He’d feel it in the morning but now all he wanted was to see where Yuuri would take him.

Yuuri locked eyes with him as they danced, halving the rhythm to a languid crawl that begged for less clothing and no audience. Viktor couldn’t look away, couldn’t do much beyond hold onto Yuuri and let him have his way. Yuuri smiled at him, calm and confident, like he had Viktor exactly where he wanted him—right down to the leg he’d trapped between his thighs.

Maybe this wasn’t a new side of Dr. Katsuki at all. Just like in the lab, Yuuri knew what he wanted and right now he wanted _Viktor_.

But Viktor and Yuuri had been wrong about each other before. No, before they did anything they couldn’t undo, Viktor had to be sure. They had to talk.

An unfamiliar song hit his ears, and nerves crept back into Yuuri’s smile. Viktor leaned in, pressing his damp cheek to Yuuri’s. “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor led him to the door in the back of the club. They passed Phichit and Chris (there _were_ other people in the club after all) and Phichit said something that sounded like, “Holy shit, Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s blush deepened, and Viktor wanted to reach for his hand. Somehow, the spell had broken and he was afraid Yuuri would run if he touched him. Talking. Talking was good.

Viktor held the door open for him, and the fresh air tempered some of his lingering lust. A cool breeze kissed his sweaty skin, and even better, no one was using the paito to smoke. 

“You're an amazing dancer, Yuuri!”

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, now loose and wild like he’d just had sex. It wasn’t fair. Viktor hoped his own hair was holding up all right.

“I should be complimenting you,” Yuuri said with a soft laugh. “It’s been a long time since anyone made me sweat like this.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, lips curling up in a smile, and Yuuri looked away when he realized what he said. It would have been so easy to promise Yuuri he could make him sweat, but they were supposed to talk. Yuuri took off his glasses and wiped the lenses on his shirt, flashing Viktor a strip of skin that was not helping.

“I’m, um, glad you’re feeling better. Yuri said you were taking a nap.”

“Did he?” Viktor asked, trying to keep his voice even. “Did he say anything else?” _Because if he said I looked like a drenched cat, he was lying,_ Viktor added mentally.

“Not really,” said Yuuri. He took a deep breath and looked up at Viktor. “But I did hear that you have multiple master’s degrees.”

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. “Just two,” he said.

“ _Just two_?” Yuuri shook his head. “That must have been a lot of work.”

“Not as much work as a doctorate. I took the easy route,” said Viktor. “I got recruited out of college and coasted.”

Yuuri’s eyes reflected the night sky. “But you’re the best salesperson I’ve ever met.”

“You think so?” Viktor’s heart flipped at the compliment. He’d had no idea Yuuri felt that way.

Yuuri nodded. “The thought of getting a job always terrified me. Half the time I wonder if I even wanted the doctorate or if I just wanted to stay in school.”

“I read your dissertation, Yuuri. Your passion came right off the page.” Viktor had only googled it as a distraction while he waited for a reply to his quote, but Yuuri’s dissertation had riveted him, ensnared him like nothing had in years.

Yuuri pushed his glasses up and blinked, letting his hand run down the side of his face. “Y-you read my dissertation? Even my own parents couldn’t stomach it.”

“It was groundbreaking! Genius! The implications for the photovoltaics industry alone—”

“Viktor!” Yuuri already knew what power he had. No one else could stop Viktor just by saying his name. “You’re embarrassing me.” The grin on his face said he didn’t mind, but Viktor relented.

“I only want you to know how amazing you are.” One last compliment couldn’t hurt, except Yuuri pursed his lips and looked down at his feet.

“And here I was, keeping everything simple because I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Yuuri muttered. “You must think I’m a jerk.”

Viktor took a step forward and lifted Yuuri’s chin. “Never. You never once talked down to me, Yuuri. To be honest, a lot of my customers seem to like explaining things to me, so I have been known to,” he cleared his throat, “play it up a bit. Though to be fair, I have forgotten a lot over the years.” He hadn’t admitted any of that to anyone before.

Yuuri took his hand. Viktor’s mouth fell open, but Yuuri wasn’t done surprising him.

“You don’t have to pretend with me. I like you just the way you are!” Yuuri's passion was even more beautiful in person than it was on the page. Viktor could only imagine how Yuuri would look, talking about his work to his heart’s content, but for now, he wanted to remember this confession.

“You do?”

Yuuri nodded, shrinking a bit. “I wanted to tell you after lunch, but I just needed a minute, and then we had so many demos…”

“And I had so many drinks,” Viktor said under his breath.

“And I did get your quote, but I was so embarrassed about my email that I figured it had to be a joke.”

Viktor shook his head, taking Yuuri’s free hand in his own. “I would never joke about that, Yuuri. I meant everything.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed. For a moment, Viktor was worried he’d pull away again or change his mind, but then he nodded. “Would you like to get coffee tomorrow, before the expo opens?”

It would have been easy to put innuendos in that invitation but from Yuuri’s lips, it was perfect and without expectation. He smiled and said, “I would love to.”

He lost track of how long they stood out there, gazing into each other’s eyes, but the patio began to fill with smokers.

"Should we go back inside?" Viktor asked. Yuuri blinked, then nodded and followed Viktor inside. As soon as the door opened, the pulse of the music drew them in, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri was up for another dance.

Phichit found them and immediately pointed to their entwined hands. “I’m so happy for you!” he gushed. Winking, he added, “Be safe, okay?”

“Oh, no, we’re not—” Yuuri shouted so Phichit could hear him over the music, but he tripped on the words before the music could drown him out.

“We’re going to dance, aren’t we?” Viktor said, tugging Yuuri toward the dance floor. Yuuri, who was fighting another blush, nodded.

“Have fun,” yelled Phichit, throwing them another wink.

Viktor certainly wouldn’t have objected to Phichit’s idea, but that was up to Yuuri, and another dance was more than he ever dreamed of. Just going home alone with the promise of tomorrow would have been enough to put him over the moon, but then Yuuri’s hands were on his hips again and he couldn’t form thoughts. Whatever Yuuri wanted was perfect.

They were less coordinated this time, but no less in sync, too drunk on each other for anything more complex than a salacious grind. It was all over the moment Yuuri kissed him. Viktor was too stunned to react for a second, then his hands came to life at Yuuri’s sides, sliding under the hem of his shirt. Yuuri went high, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and moaning into his mouth when Viktor returned the kiss.

They could have easily done this outside, before anyone was watching, but Viktor wondered if something about the audience or the club didn’t light a spark in Yuuri.

Viktor kneaded Yuuri’s lower back as Yuuri tangled his hands in Viktor’s hair. If he looked even half as good as Yuuri made him feel, it didn’t matter what Yuuri did to it.

When they broke apart, Viktor couldn’t be sure if it was the dance or Yuuri’s gaze that left his breath ragged and heart pounding. Yuuri grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him closer.

“Viktor, I want to meet your dog.”

Viktor drew back. This invitation was harder to misread. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m sure Makkachin will love you, but…” Viktor wasn’t even sure if Yuuri could hear him.

“Take me back to your place.”

Well. There was no mistaking that.

(Months later, Yuuri would admit that _I read your dissertation_ had sealed the deal, which was adorable if a little humbling, since Viktor hadn’t even meant it as a come on.)

Viktor’s alarm was on its second snooze round, but with Yuuri secure and dozing in his arms, he didn’t want to move. They had to get to the convention center eventually, or at least Viktor did (and not just to get his car). He would have loved nothing more than to feed and walk Makkachin and come right back to bed.

Did Yuuri have more demos that day? And when did he have to leave for Detroit? Viktor didn’t want to think about that question yet. Instead, he marveled at the rays of sunlight that slipped in through the blinds to illuminate Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri stirred and yawned, shifting against him and Viktor smiled. He’d always hated trade shows, but this one changed his mind. Thank goodness Okukawa Industries had the capital for an AFM. Although...

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri answered with a contented hum against his chest.

“Have you considered a laser microscope?”

Yuuri pushed himself up to look at Viktor. “Huh?”

“I know you said you needed an AFM, but do you really need to go down to ångstroms? If you’re looking at features on a nanometer scale, then a laser microscope can give you similar functionality at a reduced cost.”

“Viktor! You can’t sell me a microscope in bed!”

Viktor shook his head. “I don’t sell laser microscopes at all. You should talk to Emil Nekola. I can introduce you!”

“Actually,” Yuuri blinked a few times, ignoring Viktor’s brainstorm, “I’m not sure you can sell me anything anymore.”

Viktor sucked in a breath, his bliss going cold. Was Yuuri only interested in a one-time affair? What if Makkachin had already gotten attached? They had only met briefly last night but Viktor could tell Makka liked Yuuri. “Not even the moon?” he asked.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly. “That’s not what I meant! I meant ethically! We bought a lens from you. Does this,” he gestured to the minuscule space between their bodies, “count as a kickback? Or is it a conflict or interest? I should have paid better attention in that training course. I could just disclose our relationship but Seung-Gil is so scary sometimes—”

Viktor watched his panic spin him in circles. He had no idea who Seung-Gil was and he wasn’t sure what to do so he took Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri, Yuuri, slow down.” Something Yuuri said registered with him then. “Wait. Are we in a relationship?”

Yuuri’s eyes went even wider, and Viktor knew his mission had failed. Yuuri broke free and scooted to the far edge of Viktor’s bed. “I’m sorry! It just slipped out! I didn’t mean it!”

“Oh.” Of course he hadn’t meant it. Viktor should have known better than to get excited and put his foot in it. He set his lips and nodded. “I understand.”

“No, no!” Yuuri let out a frustrated grunt. “I’m so bad at this! Um, it’s not that I don’t want it to be a relationship, but I don’t want you to think this means we are, I mean, we don’t know each other that well, and we never even got to have a real conversation before today, so we probably shouldn’t have slept together yet but it just _happened_ and…”

“And?” Viktor didn’t know what to make of Yuuri’s outbursts. He wished he could help Yuuri, ease his fears, but Viktor had his own heart to protect. Was Yuuri regretting what had easily been the best night of Viktor’s life?

“And it was wonderful and I really, really don’t want it to be the last time, but if you don’t feel the same way, then that’s okay.” Yuuri finally took a deep breath, eyes shining with unshed tears as he stared at Viktor. “I want to keep having conversations with you and learning about you and petting Makkachin, but only if that’s what you want.”

Viktor stared back, unblinking, as he tried to process Yuuri’s words. Was Yuuri afraid that he’d get in trouble at work for sleeping with Viktor? Easy to fix. Was Yuuri afraid of scaring Viktor off by coming on too strong? Not possible. All that mattered was Yuuri wanted to keep seeing him.

Viktor launched himself at Yuuri, nearly knocking them both off the bed as Yuuri yelped.

“Oh, Yuuri, we’ll figure everything out! I’ll quit my job and come to Michigan! Makkachin will love it there and I’ll be able to see you every day!”

He pulled back to look at Yuuri, who had a furious and adorable blush on his cheeks. “No, don’t quit your job! Maybe we should take this one step at a time?”

Yuuri was wise beyond his years, but the truth was, Viktor would leave his job in a heartbeat (and not just because of Yuuri). He had spent his lunch breaks looking at Ph.D programs long before he had met Dr. Katsuki, always so close to taking the plunge. But then he’d make a huge sale or get a glowing customer review and a ridiculous bonus. Yakov would make a big deal about his numbers and his untapped potential and he’d feel like maybe he could stick it out a little longer.

The job chipped away at him more and more each month and he would give up that comfort to have a challenge again, to do something truly worthwhile. The University of Michigan was doing some very promising research and it just happened to be only half an hour away from Yuuri…

 _Too fast_ , he reminded himself.

“One step at a time,” he repeated. Let Yuuri take the lead. “What’s the next step?”

“I was thinking maybe coffee?” Yuuri said, looking up at him through those thick lashes. Viktor adored Yuuri’s glasses but there were certain perks to seeing him without them.

“Yes!” Viktor went for Yuuri’s hands again. He had completely forgotten about their coffee date. “I would love to get coffee with you, Dr. Katsuki.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri dragged out the “I” in a scandalous way that gave him flashbacks to the night before, “you don’t have to keep using that title. I don’t even put it on my business cards."

Viktor had noticed. “But you should! You worked so hard and it makes an impression.”

Yuuri looked down. “Or it just sets people up for disappointment when they actually meet me.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Viktor was going to use Yuuri’s name as much as he possibly could. “I felt a lot of things when I first met you, but disappointment was not one of them.”

“Until I ran away.” Yuuri ignored all the good to plow straight into the bad.

Even that hasn’t disappointed Viktor. _Intrigued_ was a better word, although he’d been content to respect his distance until that email arrived. Not responding to the quote was...okay, maybe _disappointing_ was a good word, but Viktor could live with it. He hadn’t wanted to push anything on Yuuri.

“You could never disappoint me, Yuuri,” he said, untangling himself and getting out of bed. “But perhaps you need to talk to an expert.”

He opened the door, and as expected, Makkachin was waiting patiently outside. She bounded into the room and jumped up onto the bed, tackling Yuuri with puppy kisses. At this point, Viktor wasn’t sure if he took after Makka or if she took after him.

He freshened her water and filled her food dish, but she didn’t come running. When Viktor went back to his room, the sight of Yuuri and Makkachin snuggled up on his bed struck his very core. He was going to marry Yuuri.

One step at a time.

“Do you need to go out, Makka?” Viktor asked. Makkachin barked and Yuuri grinned as he scratched behind her ears.

“I’ll take her!”

“Just turn the lock on the back door to the left and slide,” he said. “You two aren’t going to run off together, are you?”

“Not without you,” Yuuri promised, bringing warmth to Viktor’s chest. Viktor was definitely going to marry Yuuri.

“I’m going to go shower.” In cold water. Or at least cool water. “Make yourself at home. There’s another bathroom down the hall and dog treats are in a jar on the kitchen counter.”

“Got it,” said Yuuri, slipping his shirt from last night over his head. Viktor was hoping Yuuri would choose _his_ shirt, but one step at a time.

Makkachin followed Yuuri into the hall and Viktor headed for the bathroom. When he came out, his bed had been made (Dr. Katsuki was just too good to him). Viktor dressed for work, wishing he could spend the day here with Yuuri instead.

He found his two favorites in the living room, playing with one of Makka’s chew toys. “I set out some towels for you, if you want,” Viktor said. “It’s up to you. We can go back to your hotel and get coffee near there or we can walk Makka to this little shop up the street.”

“Let’s walk her!” Yuuri said, and Makkachin barked in agreement. “I’ll just take a quick shower and, um, wear what I wore last night.”

“You’re welcome to borrow anything you want,” Viktor said, not caring if he sounded too forward.

“Thanks,” said Yuuri. He stood and wrung his hands. “Um, I can get an Uber back to my hotel after coffee.”

“We can always go together, if you want.”

Yuuri smiled, and Viktor loved the way his fringe brushed the frames of his glasses. “I’d love that. I’ll just be a minute.”

He headed for the bathroom, and Viktor sat on the couch. Makkachin hopped on and curled up in his lap. Viktor rubbed her back and leaned down. “I think he’s going to be your new dad someday, Makka.” It was up to Yuuri, but Viktor had never been more sure of what he wanted. Makkachin panted up at him in a puppy smile.

Yuuri stepped out in one of his shirts, and Viktor had to get Makka’s leash before he was too tempted to push Yuuri right back into the bedroom.

They got their coffee to go and walked Makkachin through her favorite park, Viktor pointing out landmarks along the way. Yuuri doted on Makka, pointing out every cute thing that Viktor loved about her. He smiled all the way to his eyes when he looked at Viktor, lighting up as he mentioned all the places he wanted to take Viktor near his apartment.

It broke Viktor’s heart to watch Yuuri say goodbye to Makkachin. Makkachin whined and Viktor tried to calm her. “You’ll see each other again soon,” he said. He’d make sure of it. Makkachin was getting older, but she still loved car rides, and there were lots of places to stop along the way.

When they made it back to the hotel, Yuuri stopped at the entrance and turned to Viktor. “Do you want to, um, come up?” His voice got a little higher at the end and Viktor smiled.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye yet,” said Viktor. He followed Yuuri up, settling for holding his hand rather than treating the other passengers in the elevator to a show.

Yuuri let Viktor go to find the key in the wallet he had somehow squeezed in his back pocket, and Phichit was standing behind the door. Viktor’s company never made employees share rooms, but Okukawa was much smaller.

“Good morning, you two!” said Phichit brightly. “Nice shirt, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked down and blushed. “Oh! Just let me change and I’ll give it back.”

“Keep it,” said Viktor. “You can give it back when I come to visit.” Yuuri beamed at him and Viktor leaned down.

Phichit let out an “ooh” worthy of a 90s sitcom and Yuuri let out a little squeak.

“Phichit!”

“Right, right! I have to go brush my teeth,” he said. Phichit grinned and shut himself in the bathroom.

“I don’t want to go,” Viktor said, sticking out his lower lip.

“Me neither,” Yuuri began, “But I’ll be there in an hour to see you, and we can meet up again for lunch.”

“Yes, but then you’ll go back to Detroit and I’ll be here and we’ll have to wait days to see each other again!” Viktor whined.

“Days?” Yuuri looked confused and Viktor nodded.

“I thought I could visit next weekend. Is that not okay?”

“Y-you want to come visit me?” Yuuri looked up at him almost in disbelief and Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Of course I want to come, Yuuri.”

Something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle rose up from the bathroom.

Yuuri bit his lip and Viktor cursed his job. “I’d love to have you stay but my apartment is so small and I live with Phichit…”

“Phichit can stay with his friend Guang-Hong that weekend,” Phichit sang from behind the door.

“You’d want me to stay with you?” Viktor said, stomach aflutter. “I was just going to get an Airbnb, but whatever you want is perfect, Yuuri!”

“Um, we’ll figure something out,” Yuuri said, brushing his bangs aside. “Next weekend?”

“If we can make it that long.”

Yuuri let out a soft laugh. “We still have today to look forward to,” he said, voice lower and more confident.

For a second, wild fantasies floated through his mind, of some secret place in the convention center where they could be alone, but Yuuri brought him back to the ground with a tender kiss.

Viktor let himself melt into Yuuri, sliding his hands down Yuuri’s shoulders to his back. Yuuri’s hands were so gentle on his face, cradling his neck, toying with his hair. _Screw it,_ Viktor though, _he can do whatever he wants._

Phichit’s cooing in the bathroom broke them apart, and it was probably for the best. Viktor wanted to leave his job on his terms, and if he was too late, even Chris wouldn’t be able to cover for him.

“See you soon, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor held his hand as he backed away, only letting it drop when he couldn’t reach anymore. Yuuri held up his hand in a dazed wave, and Viktor walked backwards until he couldn’t see Yuuri.

He was already plotting as he made his way to the convention center. He’d have to retake the GRE, and then he’d have to check the application deadlines. Could he move sooner than next fall? Would Yakov write him a recommendation letter? How much space would Yuuri need if he decided to move in with Viktor once Viktor bought a house in Michigan?

Yuuri’s words hit him again. _One step at a time_.

He’d have it figured out by next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALL BRITNEY'S FAULT  
> 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan (finally) comes together.

After three months and three days of long distance, something had to give.

Yuuri and Viktor took turns making the three and a half hour trip, but unlike Viktor, Yuuri wasn’t used to so much driving. Adrenaline and coffee kept him going on the drive down but after a weekend of very little sleep and an emotional goodbye, the drive home was always brutal. Viktor offered to do all the driving but Yuuri could see that spending even more time in his car was wearing on him.

No one batted an eye when they saw Yuuri talking to Viktor on a propped up phone at lunch. Sometimes Phichit and Yuuko, or Chris if Viktor was in the office, would join them. Outside of work, they were more likely to be on the phone than not (unless they were asleep—assuming one of them remembered to end the call).

It could have been worse. They could have been in different countries or different time zones, but a fundamental problem remained: rushed weekends and long video calls weren’t enough.

When things got desperate, they split the difference on weeknights for what Phichit had dubbed the _100 Mile Booty Call_ (which was much cuter than Chris’s term, _Findlay Fuck_ ). Both names were way off; by the time Yuuri and Viktor got to the hotel, they were both so exhausted that they usually just passed out in each other’s arms and slept.

Every time they said goodbye, it got a little harder.

They had plans. Viktor would apply for graduate school in Michigan and move closer to Yuuri, or Yuuri would get a job near Viktor. Maybe start his own consulting company, or work in a university lab—even a coffee shop was tempting. Anything to be closer to Viktor. Yuuri’s plans were all half-baked, made late at night with Viktor sleeping in his arms. Everything sounded like a good idea when it meant keeping Viktor close. 

No, Viktor’s plan made more sense, even if it was a ways off. They suffered, but at least they suffered together.

Yuuri should have been suspicious when Viktor started taking vacation days to visit him.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay while I’m at work? I can take the day off, too.” Spending a whole extra day with Viktor sounded like paradise. But then Yuuri remembered he would be training a group of engineers from one of the plants all morning. “Maybe half a day.”

“Go,” Viktor said, kissing the tip of his nose. “I have plenty to do.”

Yuuri had been in too much of a hurry to notice that Viktor didn’t stall him at all.

He left his phone in his desk during the training course so he wouldn’t be tempted, even though it felt like leaving his glasses or a limb behind. Viktor knew how to get a hold of him if he had to.

By the time the course was over, Yuuri’s throat was rough from talking so much. He rushed back to his office, chugging a bottle of water on the way. He stopped by Yuuko’s desk to leave the cookie out of the catered boxed lunch he wouldn’t need, then dropped the rest of the lunch on Phichit’s desk.

It wasn’t until he reached his desk, sans lunch, that he realized he and Viktor hadn’t made lunch plans. That was a first.

Viktor had said he’d be busy. Maybe too busy for lunch?

 _No_ , Yuuri thought, _Viktor would have said something_. Even in the middle of a sales conference, Viktor had managed to opt out of the keynote speaker’s “learning lunch” to spend the time with Yuuri.

Yuuri definitely should have suspected something.

 _Just call him._ He retrieved his phone from his desk, not at all surprised by all the text notifications from Viktor. Probably suggestions for lunch, or maybe some selfies or Makkachin pictures from the day before.

Yuuri opened their text chain, but there was only one text message, followed by several photos.

❤️ **_Viktor_** ❤️ _11:02 AM  
__97th percentile!!!!!!!!_

Yuuri let out a triumphant whoop. Viktor must have gotten his GRE score back, and of course it was ridiculous. He still had to nail his application, and even if he got in, he wouldn’t start for another year, but it was a step on the path. No school in the country would have a problem with that score, and certainly not Michigan. They’d have to go somewhere to celebrate!

If Yuuri asked Minami to keep an eye on his experiment, maybe he could take the rest of the day off and come in early tomorrow to make up for the time. He hated coming in early, but it would be worth it to spend the rest of the afternoon with Viktor.

Yuuri decided to do a quick scroll through the rest of the pictures before he called Viktor to congratulate him, just in case he asked about any of them.

Or, it would have been a quick scroll if the pictures made any sense.

The first one was a pair of keys, and not the keys to Yuuri’s apartment.

Then, the front door of a plain, white house. A house?

Next, Viktor posing in front of the house.

Makkachin’s dishes in the house?

Yuuri blinked.

Did Viktor buy a house?

Yuuri dropped into his chair in a daze. This wasn’t the plan. There was a whole process to applying to graduate school, and the GRE was just a tiny part of it. A formality that said, “Yes, I remember how to math.”

There was no way Viktor had submitted his application and got accepted that quickly.

And a house? A _house_? That was a huge gamble on a good score.

What had Viktor done?

Viktor’s house in Columbus was beautiful. It put Yuuri and Phichit’s bachelor pad to shame with its matching towels and actual design concept. Like Viktor, it had unmistakable character.

This new place was sterile and boring and...not Viktor. And how was he going to pay for another house?

 _Oh god,_ Yuuri thought, _what if Viktor quit his job?_ Viktor needed to keep his job until he got accepted, to save as much money as he could. Even if he got a position as an instructor or a part time job, being a graduate student didn’t pay well. Yuuri remembered. Had Viktor forgotten?

Moving now, leaving his home and his coworkers for anything but a sure thing, could backfire spectacularly. What if Viktor didn’t get into the Ph.D program? He had a good job and a life in Columbus, and now he’d be in Michigan with nothing. Would he resent Yuuri forever? Why should Viktor have to sacrifice everything for Yuuri?

Then again, it was Viktor. Of course Viktor would get in.

 _But what if he doesn’t?_ Yuuri’s stomach turned as questions probed his brain like needles.

“Yuuri Katsuki, call 7423. Yuuri, please call 7423.”

A page over the announcement system startled him and he picked up his phone and dialed.

“Hi, Leo,” he said.

“Didn’t you hear my first page, Yuuri?” Leo asked.

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. “Sorry, I was in the middle of something.” _Tabulating all the ways I can ruin my boyfriend’s life,_ he added mentally.

“Well, you have a visitor up front.”

“Thanks.”

Yuuri had to call Viktor, but he had to get his visitor first. Maybe one of the engineers from the course had gotten locked out after taking a smoke break.

Or maybe it _was_ Viktor.

He headed to the front, trying and failing to think positive thoughts. _I’m going to ruin Viktor’s life_ kept bubbling to the front of his mind.

Of course it was Viktor at the door, and Yuuri found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He tried to summon a smile, but he knew he was grimacing. The pit in his stomach had expanded to the back of his throat.

“Yuuri! Did you get my messages?” Viktor looked down and his arms went rigid when he saw Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri?”

“Congratulations, Viktor,” said Yuuri. He meant it, but he was so focused on keeping it together that he sounded miserable. “I saw your score. I knew you could do it.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor drew back to arm’s length, eyes wide. “Is something...” But he was too stunned by Yuuri’s reaction to even finish his question. Yuuri was already letting him down.

“Did you get a house? Did you quit your job?”

“Ah.” Viktor frowned and Yuuri felt even worse. “I thought you’d be happy. Now we’ll be able to see each other every day. Don’t you want that?”

Yuuri swallowed. “Of course I do.”

“Then what is it?”

“What if…” Yuuri couldn’t say it. _What if it doesn’t work out? What if I bore you or drive you away?_

Viktor filled in the blank himself. “What if you want to stay the night at my new place? I made you a key, of course. Once I move in, you can visit Makkachin any time you want. Or me, I suppose.” He winked, but Yuuri couldn’t play along.

There were so many things Yuuri wanted to ask. Would Viktor really be happy here? Would Viktor really be happy with him? Viktor could go anywhere: NYU, UC Berkeley, any Ivy League school. Would this be enough?

When Yuuri finally spoke, it was just above a whisper. “I just don’t want you to give anything up for me.”

“Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor pulled him close again. “Is it so hard to believe that this is what I want?”

Yuuri was peripherally aware of employees walking around the two of them, in the middle of an emotional breakdown in the entryway. He buried his face in Viktor’s chest anyway as Viktor continued.

“I’ve put in my two weeks, and I’ve already reached out to my old professors for recommendation letters. I’m going to move here and submit the strongest application the university has ever seen. I’ll work so hard, Yuuri, and when you’re ready, we can buy a house together and—”

“Another house?” Yuuri looked up so fast that he almost clocked Viktor in the chin.

Viktor tilted his head. “Another?” He blinked, then let out a scoff of a laugh. “You thought I bought that place? God, no, Yuuri, it’s a condo. A rental. I’d never buy a house without consulting you first, and certainly not _that_ one.”

“Viktor…”

“Fine, I was tempted to look at houses, but I do have some self control, you know.” Yuuri almost called him out on that, too, but Viktor wrinkled his nose. “You really thought I would buy a place like that? Don’t you know me at all?”

Yuuri laughed, brief but cathartic, as the panic left his shoulders. “I didn’t know what to think.” Renting was better. For Viktor, it actually showed a lot of restraint. “But you’re going to burn through your savings.”

“I have savings to burn. Besides, I’ve already got a few people interested in my house. It shouldn’t take long to sell.”

Oh, right. Viktor owned his house. Of the two of them, Viktor was probably better with money. But Yuuri was much better at worrying.

“Your house—”

“Is just a house.” Viktor finished. “It only feels like home when you’re in it. Don’t try to talk me out of this unless you don’t want me here.”

“I want you here.” That wasn’t even a question.

Yuuri searched Viktor’s face for any hint of doubt or insincerity and found none. Viktor was always sincere with Yuuri. The more time they spent together, the more Viktor opened up, and he was endlessly patient as Yuuri dismantled his own walls. If Yuuri could be so certain that this was what he wanted, there was no reason Viktor couldn’t be just as sure. Yuuri still wondered if he was enough for Viktor, but that was his own problem.

Viktor broke the silence. “Is this one of those times when I should have asked first?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You don’t need my permission to do anything.” Viktor was an adult with free will to make his own decisions. He had rented the condo himself, put in his two weeks himself.

“Maybe not, but I do crave your approval.”

“You have that.” Yuuri said. With another laugh to ease his nerves, he added, “But I guess a little warning might have been nice.”

Viktor smiled and brushed Yuuri’s hair to the side. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Viktor.”

Maybe Viktor had some things to work on, too. Viktor stepped back and tapped him on the nose. “Fine, no more surprises for a while, I promise. At least no big ones.”

 _Every day you wake up and continue to choose me is a surprise_ , Yuuri thought. But he didn’t say it. Viktor was already doing everything in his power to convince him otherwise.

“You know, Yuuri, it’s not just about you. I’ve been dreaming about putting in my two weeks for the past six years.” Viktor’s eyes were shining as he went on, “You inspired me. You gave me the push I needed to take that chance.”

Yuuri stared back at Viktor, stunned. No one had ever been inspired by him before. He threw his arms around Viktor and hugged him tight, only easing his grip when Viktor’s arms curled around him.

“I thought you said no big surprises for a while,” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s shirt.

“It wasn’t a surprise to me.”

Nothing in life was without risk, and there were challenges ahead, but Yuuri allowed himself to just enjoy the moment. They’d get there together.

“How did Yakov take the news?” he asked, once he found his voice.

“Oh, I don’t know. I left him a voicemail.” Viktor pulled back. “What sounds good for lunch?”

“Viktor!”

\----

On the coldest day of the fall so far, Viktor got accepted.

He wouldn’t actually begin classes until next fall, and they didn’t say it aloud, but it was a weight off both of their backs.

Yuuko had Viktor and Yuuri over for dinner to celebrate, they went out to eat with Phichit, and Chris even stopped by one on of his trips to celebrate.

After the exhilarating but exhausting week, Yuuri was looking forward to a night in.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked, sitting down next to Viktor on the couch.

“We’re staying home, right? We’ve been going out way too much,” said Viktor. “I miss cooking with you.”

Going out to eat was definitely overrated. “How about curry rice?” he offered. “I think we have all the vegetables we need.”

“I love your curry.”

But they were in no hurry. Yuuri snuggled up against Viktor and Makkachin snuggled up against him. His eyelids got heavier as Viktor scratched his back and he scratched Makkachin’s ears.

“I just can’t keep up with all these notifications,” said Viktor, holding up his phone to show Yuuri. Likes and congratulations were still trickling in on every social app Viktor used.

“Nice humble brag.”

“Jealous, my Yuuri?” Viktor put his phone down. “If you actually used your accounts, I’m sure you’d have even more followers that I do. Whenever I share a picture of you, I get twice the response.”

“That’s just because Phichit always reposts them.” Phichit and Viktor were still in a friendly but fierce contest for followers, and Yuuri was content to let them do their thing. “Don’t you do the same thing when he posts a picture of me?”

“Of course! We’re really just trying to promote you, Yuuri.” Viktor closed his eyes and smiled. “Sexy, lovable scientists are in high demand.”

Yuuri didn’t believe him, but as long as Viktor thought he was sexy and lovable, he didn’t care what anyone else thought.

He didn’t even notice they had all dozed off until a phone buzzed.

“That must be yours,” Viktor murmured. “Mine’s on silent.”

Yuuri pulled out his phone, figuring it would be Phichit, but the text was from a Columbus area code. He didn’t recognize the number.

“Oh, it’s Yuri.” Yuuri saved the contact.

“Plisetsky?” Viktor raised his eyebrows. “He never texts _me_. I only ever see messages from him on the old Microtech group chat. What did he say?”

Yuuri read the message out loud. “ _Hey Katsudon, it’s the real Yuri._ ”

“ _Real_ Yuri?” Viktor snorted. “Obviously, you were Yuuri first.”

 _“Yuuko gave me your number_ ,” Yuuri read on.

“He texts Yuuko?”

“ _Just thought you’d wanna know I changed majors. Got accepted into the OSU dance program._ _It was my grandpa who helped me decide so don’t go patting yourself on the back._ ”

“Wow, dance? You should challenge him to a dance-off sometime, Yuuri!”

“I’m sure he’d win,” said Yuuri as he typed his reply.

**_Me_ ** _5:58 PM  
_ _That’s great! I’m excited for you!_

He had only just sent the message when Yuri’s second text arrived. Yuuri read it and heaved a sigh as Viktor looked at him expectantly.

“What is it?”

“Oh, I, uh, congratulated him and he said thanks…” But even Yuuri wouldn’t have believed himself.

“Hmm, that’s nice,” said Viktor, resting his head on his chin. “Now tell me what he really said. Yuri and I worked out of the same office for almost a year, remember?”

Yuuri nodded and read. “ _But what the hell? I told you to get Viktor off my back not turn him into a fucking traitor._ ”

Viktor frowned. “Traitor? What does he mean?”

“Viktor. Think about it,” said Yuuri. Viktor just looked more confused. “The rivalry?”

“Between Yuri and you? Or me? Either way, it’s not much of a rivalry,” said Viktor.

“OSU and Michigan!” Yuuri explained. Viktor just blinked at him. “You lived there all this time and didn’t know about it?” Yuuri didn’t care much himself but it came up all the time at work. He couldn’t escape it during football season.

Viktor just shrugged and pulled out his phone. A new message popped up on Yuuri’s screen—Viktor had made a new group chat with both Yuri and Yuuri.

❤️ **_Viktor_** ❤️ _6:04 PM_  
_I chose Michigan because of their Applied Math program!_  
_Doesn't hurt that I get live closer to my Yuuri_ ❤️ __  
_We can talk about a rivalry when you start your Ph.D ♪(_ ๑ _ᴖ_ ◡ _ᴖ_ ๑ _)♪_  


Viktor didn’t get it and Yuri didn’t care.

**_Yuri_ ** _6:04 PM_  
_wtf who invited you?_  
_don’t answer that_  
_i don’t need a phd to kick your ass  
_ _and a degree from that school is worthless_

**_Yuri_ ** _named the conversation “michigan sucks and so does viktor” at 6:04 PM_

❤️ **_Viktor_** ❤️ _6:05 PM  
__Is that supposed to be an insult?_

Yuuri snorted.

**_Yuri_ ** _6:05 PM_  
_NOT WHAT I MEANT_  
_whatever  
_ _you’re both dead to me_

Did Microtech make people dramatic or did they just hire dramatic people? Viktor let out a “hmph.” Before Yuuri could figure out what to say, Yuri was typing again.

**_Yuri_ ** _named the conversation “michigan sucks!!!!!!” at 6:05 PM_

**_Yuri_ ** _6:06 PM_  
_anyway since viktor can’t remember shit    
_ _my first recital is on december 12th_

“Well he's not wrong about that," said Viktor. He kissed Yuuri, soft and sweet. “Just another reason I’m so lucky to have you.”

Typing even a short reply was tough with Viktor pressing kisses along his neck, but now that they didn’t have to rush, making Viktor wait had a certain appeal.

“Yuuri…”

Then again, Yuuri hated to make Viktor wait too long. He sent the message, tossed his phone aside, and gave Viktor his full attention.

**_Me_ ** _6:08 PM  
_ _We’ll be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of you have made this story an absolute joy to write and seeing comments, kudos, and hits has been the highlight of my life for the past few weeks!! thank you so very much ❤️


End file.
